Album de vida
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capitulo 1.

 **La llegada**

Si las miradas matasen, los dos estarían muertos. John sostenía un bebe entre sus brazos, rubio y con un rulos, de no mas de 4 meses. El bebe dormía acurrucado en el pecho del ex militar.

\- Si esa cosa va a vivir en mi casa, al menos que tenga el nombre que yo escoja.

John Watson se estaba hartando de la discusión que tenia con su compañero de piso.

El pequeño, era el hijo de una mujer que había muerto en un asesinato, Lestrade y sus incompetentes compañeros de trabajo se lo llevaron a la casa del hermano de la mujer muerta, sin embargo el, aun siendo el tutor no quiso hacerse responsable del niño. Lestrade le pidió a John y Sherlock que lo cuidaran un tiempo. Watson había pasado menos de dos horas con el niño y se había encariñado mucho con el. Así pasaron los días, el hermano de la madre del niño se negaba profundamente a hacerse cargo del niño, no sabían quien era el padre y entonces a John se le ocurrió la brillante idea de adoptarlo. Sherlock se opuso rotundamente, y sin embargo esto a John no le importo para firmar los papeles de adopción. Sherlock aun no aceptaba a esa cosa. Le iba a costar acostumbrarse. Mas a no tener la atención total de su doctor.

Ahora había otro problema... El nombre. Estaban discutiendo cual iba a ser el nombre del pequeño niño. El no iba a ceder tan fácil como el menor de los Holmes quería.

\- No se va a llamar Hamish - dijo ya con un suspiro cansado Watson.

\- Vamos John... Se que no te gusta ese nombre, pero quiero que le llames así - El detective consultor sabia que tarde o temprano John iba a ceder. Seguramente por cansancio, se resignaría a que ese fuera el nombre del pequeño "criminal" que le había robado a su médico ex militar.

\- ¿Porque quieres que se llame Hamish?

El bebe empezó a llorar, despertando de su larga siesta.

\- ¡John! Calla esa cosa.. - John siempre pensaría que se quejaba peor que el bebe, y era un mas caprichoso de lo que ningún otro nene es.

John acaricio con ternura los rizos de la cosa mientras lo acunaba y cantaba bajito una canción de cuna, solo para que el bebe la escuchase, mientras que Sherlock moría de celos.

Hace algunos meses ellos habían empezado una especie de relación. Mas haya de amistad, una relación seria, y si precisamente el dar y recibir cariño no era algo con lo que Sherlock Holmes este muy familiarizado, John sabe cuanto el sociopata lo quiere, sin que se lo diga o demuestre.

Escucho el tono cansado de John. Diciéndole que ya era hora de dormir y recordándole que no debía tocar el violín a altas horas de la noche, ni disparar a la pared.

Porque eso asustaba y despertaba al bebe. Sherlock al principio no le había hecho caso a John y cuando escucho a esa cosa llorar con demasiada fuerza y eso le irritaba de sobremanera. Solo por ello dejo de hacerlo.

Limitando al detective a tener que encerrarse en su palacio mental para no aburrirse.

\- Ah y Sherlock.. Le pondré Hamish - susurro derrotado haciendo que a Sherlock se le escapara una sonrisa muy leve, e hiciera un gesto de asentimiento - Con una condición.

Eso hizo que lo mirara fijamente. No se había esperado una condición.

\- Su segundo nombre sera Scott.

Sherlock hizo otro berrinche. A el tampoco le gustaba su segundo nombre y no dejaría que esa cosa lo tuviese. Pero consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo.

Hamish Scott Watson.

No sonaba mal.

No tenia el apellido de Sherlock por que el no lo quería como su hijo. Pero John sabia que cuando Sherlock sepa apreciar al bebe, lo vería como un hijo.

Hamish Scott Holmes Watson.

Tampoco sonaba mal. John sonrió ante el pensamiento y logró dormir en paz.

Ese día, no había tenido absolutamente ninguna pesadilla. Por suerte, ya no las tenía frecuentemente. Pero soñó con su pasado... Tampoco era el mejor sueño que podría haber tenido, prefería enfocarse en el presente era mejor.

Pero al pensar en su pasado se dio cuenta, que al contrario de la mayoría de sus amigos de la infancia.. El no tenia un álbum de fotos.

Sus padres no estaban nada acostumbrado a sacarle fotos seguido, y las fotos de el o Harriet cuando eran bebes eran muy escasas.

Eso no iba a pasar con Hamish, no señor.

John estaba decidido a hacerle un álbum de fotos completo y hermoso, así para que cuando crezca mire esas fotos y le sea imposible contener una sonrisa, de las mas sinceras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capitulo 2.

 **Noche en vela**

Sherlock y John normalmente dormían en la misma cama, eso no era problema, dejaron la habitación de Sherlock para el bebe y Watson y Holmes se mudaron a la otra habitación. El problema era que Hamish a veces no podía dormir bien por las noches y lloraba. El nuevo inquilino (o intruso, como Sherlock le llamaba) del Baker Street parecía tener pesadillas, todas las noches.

Por suerte recibieron algunos regalos por parte de sus amigos, para darle la bienvenida a Hamish.

La señora Hudson le regalo a su pequeño "nieto" como ella le decía con mucho cariño un recién tejido suéter muy abrigado, para que no pase frío.

Mike Stanford, cuando se entero sorprendido de la noticia, le regalo un chupete y una mamadera, así el bebe pueda tomar bien la leche, que ahora John debería comprar aun mas seguido.

Molly le compro un coche, así sacaran a pasear al "pequeño ladrón de Johns" según lo había apodado Sherlock.

Sarah, que era muy amiga de John, le había comprado un par de juguetes.

Anderson y Donovan también participaron y le compraron un babero, el cual después Sherlock tubo que quemar, porque si el niño tocaba algo que Anderson y Sally Donovan habían comprado, el bebe iba a volverse un idiota.

Lestrade y Mycroft le había comprado una cuna, la cual John rechazo en un principio porque las cunas eran un caro regalo. Pero Mycroft insistió en regalarle eso a su sobrino. Al escuchar esa palabra Sherlock casi salta a gritar que no es su hijo y que Mycroft no tenia derecho a llamarle sobrino. Pero se contuvo cuando vio a John y su clara mirada de advertencia. Gregory y Mycroft ya llevaban un tiempo de pareja y hasta tenían una pequeña hija, aun no habían juntado a la pequeña Berenice Holmes Lestrade con Hamish porque Hamish era aun muy bebe.

De igual modo. Los regalos por mas agradecido que este John de recibirlos no sabia cual era el problema de Hamish y esto le preocupaba enormemente.

Le desesperaba pensar que Hamish no podía dormir bien, se sentía mal o pasaba algo con el.

John investigo, por mas común que sea a su edad, no importaba, seguro había algo... Lo llevó al medico, pero el bebe simplemente tenia pesadillas. O había algo que hacia que no pueda descansar bien.

Esa noche el rubio acuno y acostó en la cuna a Hamish con cuidado de no despertarlo. Pues estaba profundamente dormido.

Entro a la habitación dispuesto a contarle a Sherlock lo preocupado que estaba. Pero no pudo porque unos labios atraparon los suyos acorralándolo contra la puerta, había dejado a Sherlock en abstinencia por demasiado tiempo ya. Sonrió mientras devolvía el beso. Sherlock consiguió lo que quería.

Podrían haber ido por una segunda ronda, lastima que el bebé volvió a llorar.

John suspiro y miro la hora, menos mal que mañana no iba a la clínica.

\- ¿Podrías ir tu? - Sherlock miro preguntándole si hablaba enserio.

El detective, contento por haber conseguido lo que quería, se levanto a regañadientes para ir a ver a Hamish, provocándole una sonrisa a John.

\- Ya bebe.. Hamish, callate.

Sherlock miro para todos lados hasta encontrar el peluche que mas le gustaba de todos. Era un pequeño erizo adorable, el nunca admitirá las ganas de abrazarlo que tenia, por el simple hecho de que el erizo mucho a John. Lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo puso en la cuna.

\- Ahora tu papa siempre va a dormir contigo. ¿Feliz? Te regalo el peluche, pero el verdadero John es mio y espero que eso te quede claro - dijo mirándolo enojado. El bebe solo lo mira con curiosidad y abraza con fuerza el peluche de erizo.

Desde entonces no lloraba mas por las noches.

Y John ya le había sacado muchas fotos durmiendo abrazado al peluche.

Admitía que adoraba ver a su hijo aferrado al pequeño erizo. Esas fotos irían al álbum, definitivamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capítulo 3.

 **Pañales**

Olía horrible. Sherlock investigaba sobre un caso y John estaba en la clínica. El problema era que había un asqueroso olor emanando de aquel ser llorón e inútil que a John le gustaba llamar Hamish. Cierto que fue el mismo quien le puso el nombre, pero de todos modos, Hamish seguía siendo lo que era. Un.. Bebe molesto y dependiente de los demás que le robaba la atención de John. Un pequeño roba Johns.

Aunque debía admitir que cada vez que el bebe sonreía por alguna bobería o cara rara que ponía el ex militar, el detective se sentía feliz, había algo que lo impulsaba a sonreír -aunque siempre luchaba para no hacerlo- le generaba ternura ver así a John y a Hamish pero jamas lo diría. Ni que se había encariñado algo estas semanas que el bebe estuvo en Baker Street. Nunca lo admitiría, si le preguntan a Sherlock, ni siquiera sabia que el nene llamaba Hamish. Su nariz se arruga volviendo a sentir ese aroma tan feo, y escuchó llorar al bebe con fuerza. Dejo la laptop de su novio para ir a ver a Hamish que lloraba en la cuna, sus ojos y cachetes estaban rojos y sus rizos estaban aun mas alborotado de lo que era normal.

Hizo una mueca de repulsión. Siempre que había este olor era John quien lo solucionaba. Y sin Watson no sabía exactamente que hacer. Le molesto sentirse tan inexperto en este tema y alzo al bebe, al menos trataría de callarlo hasta que el doctor llegue. Lo cargo con cuidado.

Lo miro con una ceja arqueada, no lo acercaba a el, tenia los brazos extendidos mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hamish.

Ojos de un tono grisáceo y ojos de color verdes llorosos se enfrentaban.

Sherlock ni loco iba a atraerlo hacia el. Se le pegaría el olor a materia fecal del niño, ya era mucho con alzarlo. El niño estiraba sus brazos hacia el detective consultor, y lloraba, quería que le cambiara el pañal. Como no se callaba tubo que ponerlo de cabeza.

A ver si hací el bebé dejaba de llorar. No funcionó las lágrimas se incrementaron y Hamish empezó a mover sus brazos enojado para que lo pusiera como antes. Suspiro.

Esto de ser el "padre" de un niño. Era difícil.

Puso al niño de nuevo con la cabeza hacia arriba, el bebe estaba tan rojo que Sherlock casi lo tira porque pensaba que iba a explotar. El lo dejo en la cuna y fue a mandarle mensajes de texto a John, antes de que el mocoso llorara con mas ganas.

"El bebe no deja de llorar y hay un olor horrible. Ven. SH"

Como no contestaba, siguió mandando mensajes:

"Esto es una emergencia en serio, John, si ese olor no se va no podre investigar sobre el caso ni hacer mis experimentos en paz. SH"

" Hamish esta muy rojo, tanto, que podría explotar en cualquier minuto. SH"

"Ven. Te necesitó. SH"

"Ese niño es un demonio, claro que no enserio, los demonios no existen, ¡pero se que hizo lo que hizo con intenciones de molestarme! No deberías permitir eso. SH"

John saco su celular y se fijo. 5 mensajes de Sherlock. Tomo aire hondo y los leyó, no pudo evitar una carcajada al hacerlo. Pensando que su novio era adorable y tan jodida mente dramático algunas veces.

"Dudo que Hamish vaya a explotar. Y no es un demonio, el solo un bebe, y no sabe ir al baño, si cago, creeme que no fue para molestarte, Sherlock, no puedo ir ahora, estoy en el trabajo, tienes dos opciones. Espera a que llegue al departamento, o podrías cambiarle tu los pañales. JW"

Holmes bufo ante la respuesta y Watson se imagino a Sherlock cambiándole el pañal al bebe. Al principio fue divertido.. Pero después empezó a asustarte y a preocuparse enserio por lo que le podría pasar a Hamish si dejaba que el detective consultor cambiara su pañal. Incluyendo que Hamish era muy bebe todavía, sólo tenia 4 meses y algunas pocas semanas. Preocupante...

Harto de que el bebe llorara tira el celular por algún lado y va a buscar al bebe. Aun sin acercarlo mucho a el por puro asco, llegan hasta el baño donde Sherlock sienta a Hamish al lado del lavado. Busca los pañales donde sabe que John los guarda, saca talco, y un pañal. Después mira al bebe que estaba apoyado sobre la pared del baño sentado y tratando de no quedarse dormido y el detective finalmente se sienta a pensar como hacer para cambiarle el pañal a un bebe.

Se paro decidido y acostó arriba de una toalla para que no tuviera frío al bebe. Después le diría a John que lave la toalla, le costo un poco, pero logro sacarle el pañal y tirarlo a la basura, todo con cara de asco. Continuo, dejo limpio al bebe, y ahora venia la otra parte complicada.. Ponerle al bebe el pañal.

Entonces agarro el pañal limpio, lo miro, trato de recordar a John ponérselo pero cuando el rubio hacia eso el sociopata salia casi corriendo de la habitación para no tener que oler lo que el niño había hecho.

La parte fácil fue sacarle el pañal, luego le dio asco tener que limpiarlo, pero lo hizo con cuidado sabiendo que si al bebe luego le dolía algo, John lo iba a regañar a el. Entonces agarro el pañal limpio, lo puso debajo de la cola del bebe y tiro de las cintas, el bebe se termino quejando porque había apretado con mucha fuerza, entonces tubo que sacárselo y volver a ponerlo hasta que finalmente el bebe pareció cómodo y le sonrió. John llego y Sherlock alzo al bebe y salio casi corriendo del baño para mostrarle a John que el había sido el que cambio a Hamish, el que cambio su pañal. Orgulloso se acerco a Watson para mostrarle.

\- ¡John! Mira, yo solo le puse el pañal.

El doctor sonrió, su novio parecía orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

Todo por cambiar un simple pañal. Negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo y alzo a Hamish.

\- Muy bien, Sherlock, me gusta que pases tiempo con Hamish...

\- No lo hice por pasar tiempo con el bebe, lo hice para que deje de haber un olor espantoso.

Y John, hizo como si le creyera. Todo porque no quería discutir con el genio loco. Sherlock se fue a seguir investigando sobre su caso tan importante. El rubio fue a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, aun alzando a Hamish.

\- Así es el, Hamish. Sherlock no te dirá si es que le importas, pero se que si lo haces - le susurraba mientras el bebe estaba apunto de dormirse - ya veras, pronto tu padre sabrá reconocerte como su hijo... - se paro y fue a meter a Hamish en la cuna. El niño se retorció incómodo en la cuna, John le dio el peluche de erizo. Descubrió que solo con ese podía dormir, el pequeño abrazo al peluche y se durmió al instante. Suspiro algo triste por no poder haberle sacado una foto a Sherlock cambiándole el pañal. Además, estar presente hubiese sido tan divertido. De todos modos, siempre podía pedirle a Sherlock que vuelva a hacerlo.

John nunca le dijo a Sherlock que el pañal estaba puesto al revés.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capitulo 4.

 **Abrazos**

Hamish normalmente tenia puesto un buzo de esos ridículos que usaba John, eso lo hacia ver aun mas adorable de lo que ya era y provocaba ganas de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Sherlock nunca diría algo así. Ni aunque lo piense.

Algo que le molestaba demasiado del ser pequeño con rizos como el, y pelo rubio cenizo como su Jawn, eran los mimos y besos que SU doctor le daban, Hamish era quien los recibía, cuando debía ser El, debía ser Sherlock quien recibía los mimos y abrazos de Watson. Era totalmente injusto.

Sherlock decide hacer un experimento, solo para saber porque John amaba abrazar a esa cosa con poco pelo y mucha baba.

Bien, bien, admitía que Hamish se veía algo lindo en su cuna abrazando al erizo, lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza... Por un momento le recordó a como el abrazaba a su perro cuando era pequeño. Redbeard, su único y mejor amigo de toda su infancia.

Sherlock se sintió extraño, sintió.. Algo parecido a cariño por el bebé.

El niño se despertó y miro a Sherlock con esos ojos bellos llenos de curiosidad y adormilados, Hamish soltó al peluche y sus brazos se estiraron en dirección a Sherlock, movía sus manitos y sus deditos, también pateaba el aire, queriendo que Sherlock lo levante.

El detective se quedo unos segundos mirando seriamente al nene, que empezaba a hacer un puchero al ver que no conseguía lo que quería, igual que el mismo Holmes. Al final decidió alzarlo. Y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño rodeo con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de Sherlock y se aferro con fuerza. Sherlock, no muy acostumbrado a los abrazos - que no fueran de John- no sabia como reaccionar.

Se quedo unos minutos con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a la pared mientras el bebe apoya su cabeza en el hombro del detective consultor y cerraba sus ojitos con una sonrisa en su boca. Entonces mientras que con una mano sostenía el delicado cuerpo de Hamish con la otra rodeo su espalda y la acaricio, dándole algunas palmadas suaves, incomodo porque el bebe no dejaba de abrazarlo. La sensación de felicidad que sentía no le gustaba. Le confundía, así que quería volver a poner al nene en la cuna e ir a hacer algún experimento, tocar el violín, ¡Cualquier cosa! Pero no estar abrazando a ese ser que definitivamente NO le caía bien, porque el niño se había robado espacio de su casa y le había robado tiempo con John.

Podría haberse quedado hay parado abrazando a Hamish por años, pero el bebe movió sus manos hacia el pelo de Sherlock y tiro de los rizos que tenia en la nuca, haciendo que casi gritara del dolor, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Aunque le doliera, tenia completo control de su mente, y cuerpo, por lo tanto si no quería gritar, no lo hacia.

\- Eres un demonio - susurro realmente enojado a Hamish, como si este pudiera entender. El bebe solo se río. Sherlock no pudo evitar ofenderse mucho.

El niño volvió a la posición de antes abrazándolo con fuerza.

Sherlock se sonrojo de las orejas hasta el cuello cuando vio que desde la puerta había un muy sonriente John que con su celular sacaba una foto. John sacaba muchas fotos de Hamish, en especial cuando estaba con Sherlock que sucedía pocas veces. Para tener siempre con el las imágenes de como el gran Sherlock Holmes abraza, o cuida, o alza, a un tierno bebe. No tan solo para hacer el álbum de Hamish, si no, para tener siempre con el las imágenes de los dos amores de sus vidas juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capitulo 5.

 **Papilla**

El nene tenia hambre, ya tenia siete meses de edad y ahora no solo debías darle leche, tenias que darle papilla.

John siempre lo hacia, sentaba a Hamish en una silla para bebes, mientras el jugaba con sus muñecos y otras cosas para distraerse, el rubio le preparaba la papilla.

Pero este día...

\- Sherlock, voy a bañarme, ¿podrías hacerle la papilla a Hamish y dársela luego? - pregunto amablemente.

Hace un tiempo que John quería probar si Sherlock podría hacer una papilla si era necesario, para el bebe.

\- Yo no se hacer papilla

\- lo se. Pero estoy sucio y realmente necesito un baño, vamos Sherlock, el bebe tiene hambre. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta - dijo mientras subía las escaleras el agotado doctor.

\- Espera John... - Pero John ya había subido las escaleras.

John sabía que Sherlock no iba a hacerlo. Al menos que lo provoque un poco para que lo haga.

\- Claro, al menos que el mejor y único detective consultor Sherlock Holmes, no pueda con una simple papilla.

Esto hizo enfurecer a Sherlock.

¡Dios! Que ridículo, claro que podía hacer una papilla, eso era muy fácil, hasta para el. Cocinar era como química, ciencia simple. Mucho mas que sus elaborados y complicados experimentos. Se dijo entrando a la cocina, se lavo las manos, pelo las papas, ganándose mas de un corte en los dedos, el no estaba acostumbrado a cocinar para nada. De pronto deseo que John estuviera hay parar lamer las heridas de sus dedos, eso sin duda seria interesante, excitante, seria una imagen erótica si el rubio... Sherlock sacudió la cabeza enojado consigo mismo por tener esos pensamientos y por casi tener una erección.

Después de pelar dos papas, agarro un tenedor y en un plato empezó a apretar hasta hacer completamente puré a las papas. Listo. Termino, se puso algunas vendas en los dedos, y tomando el plato, lo llevo hasta la silla para bebes de Hamish, Sherlock lo cargo y lo coloco en la silla, agarro la cuchara y sacando una parte del puré, llevo la cuchara hasta los labios del niño quien gustoso abrió la boca para comer, Sherlock sonrió. Había ganado, le demostró a John que podía con una simple papilla, incluso estaba dispuesto a gritarle que bajara para que pueda ver como es que estaba perfectamente dándole de comer al bebe.

El niño empezó a agarrar el puré con sus manos y a llevárselo a la boca, ensuciando se entero.

Sherlock gruño, no sabia cual era la necesidad de Hamish de hacer eso si el detective era quien le daba de comer con una cuchara, era mas fácil esperar a que llevará la cuchara a su boca que ensuciar toda su cara y sus manos con la papilla.

En un momento Hamish no quería mas, igual tomó entre sus manos la papilla con intenciones no muy santas. El bebe le tiro el puré en la camisa morada a Sherlock. Y en menos de dos minutos la camisa morada estaba llena de papilla. Sherlock hizo una mueca de asco y se enfureció con el bebe, quien se reía, seguramente por lo divertida que le parecía la cara del mayor en esos momentos.

John hizo aparición en la sala antes de que Sherlock lance "sin querer" por la ventana al pequeño e inocente Hamish..

\- Vamos Sherlock, ve a cambiarte la camisa mientras yo baño al bebe - dijo mientras cargaba entre sus brazos al nene y le daba un abrazo, mientras que este se llevaba la mano a la boca.

Conclusión: Un Sherlock mas que molesto, furioso, se fue a cambiar la camisa. Su favorita, la puso a lavar.

Un Hamish mas que contento por realizar su travesura.

Y un John divertido y con mas de cinco fotos, donde Sherlock le daba de comer con la cuchara al bebe, también saco fotos de cuando Hamish tomaba con sus manos el puré y se lo llevaba a la boca, y Sherlock miraba con disgusto, y también cuando su travieso hijo Hamish le tiro la papilla a Sherlock, mientras el bebe se reía, y Sherlock explotaba de la rabia en cualquier momento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capitulo 6.

 **Sonriendo**

Si había algo que a John le fascinaba, era sacarle fotos a Hamish mientras sonreía. Sherlock podría jurar que John tiene como cien imágenes en su celular de Hamish solamente sonriendo, sin exagerar. Ese era un numero excesivamente alto de fotos. Sherlock quería descubrir el porque John estaba tan obsesionado con sacarle fotos al bebe. No bastaba con observarlo, porque cada vez que lo hacia en esos ojos había algo... Que no podía descifrar, eso era algo que amaba de John, que incluso a estas alturas del partido, el rubio era muy capaz de sorprenderlo con los misterios y secretos que guardaba. Hamish tenia unos siente meses y medio, era un bebe bueno y sano.

Sin contar que a veces cuando a Sherlock le pasa algo malo, o se veía claramente frustrado y/o estresado Hamish se reía divertido, Sherlock odiaba esto. ¡Que un bebe se burle de el! Imposible.

John aprovechaba cuando se reia de Sherlock y le sacaba una foto riendo o al menos con una sonrisita al bebe.

\- John, ¿Porque siempre estas sacándole fotos a Hamish?

\- Solo me gustaría que cuando seamos mayores nos veamos y recordemos - sonríe- se que tu eres un genio y no necesitaras estas fotos para rememorar hermosos recuerdos, pero yo si, además... Estaremos viejos, ¿No? Poca memoria. - las palabras de John eran reales, le creía.

Pero al mismo tiempo había algo que no le estaba contando.

\- No me estas diciendo toda la verdad.

\- Lo are. Con una condición - John sonrió. Se sorprendido de que de el haya venido una idea tan.. ¡Brillante!

Sherlock lo miro interrogante, aun mas cuando John ensancho su sonrisa por toda su cara.

\- Tienes que dejarme sacarte una foto, tu junto a Hamish, ambos sonriendo.

Sherlock no hizo mas que fruncir el ceño, como haría eso al niño se reía solo cuando John jugaba con el o a Sherlock le pasaba algo malo. El muy pillo siempre que el detective lo alzaba le tiraba de los rizos, con tanta fuerza que Sherlock mas de una vez pensó que era capaz de arrancárselos.

Sherlock accedió por curiosidad a lo que John le contaría, así que cargo en brazos al pequeño que estaba algo adormilado. Recién levantado de su siesta, aunque cada vez dormía menos. Sherlock se sentó en el sillón cargando al niño.

Cuando John iba a sacar la foto se dio cuenta de que ambos, tanto Hamish como Sherlock estaban mirando al celular con expresión seria.

\- No, Sherlock, tienes que sonreír.. - el detective se obligo a poner en su rostro una sonrisa.

John giro los ojos, aunque le sonrisa de Sherlock se note a kilómetros de distancia forzada era una sonrisa. Así que se conformo, en cuanto a Hamish... Empezó a hacer caras divertidas, para que el bebe lo mire a el.

Y funciono, el niño estaba riéndose divertido de las caras de su papa. Incluso hasta a Sherlock le dieron algo de risa. John saco la foto mientras ambos sonreían divertidos, en realidad mientras los tres sonreían, luego la miro. Le encanto esa foto, tal vez iría de fondo de pantalla para su celular.

Hamish, con sueño se apoyaba en el pecho de Sherlock para seguir durmiendo.

El detective se paro y fue hacia John.

\- Es bueno ver que tu y Hamish se llevan mejor.

\- El demonio se ríe cuando me pasan cosas malas. - Dijo Sherlock con una mueca de disgusto.

\- No significa que no te quiera. Piensa, tu me quieres y sin embargo, te gusta cuando me enojo.

\- ¡Eso es muy diferente a esto!

\- No Sherlock, no lo es - John sonrió.

\- Bien - bufo Sherlock. - Ahora me vas a decir porque le sacas tantas fotos a Hamish.

\- Lo haré. ¿Vas a poner al bebe en la cuna o..?

\- Hay se ve cómodo - corto Sherlock haciendo que a Watson se le escapara una risotada, estaba feliz, indirectamente Holmes le estaba diciendo que le gustaba tener al bebe en brazos, significa que se había ganado, aunque sea un poco, el cariño del detective.

John fue a tomar asiento para explicarle mas tranquilo.

\- Bien.. Quiero hacerle un álbum de fotos - el rubio sonrió.

\- ¿Para que querrías hacerle un álbum de fotos? - a veces, Sherlock parecía un niñito curioso, que no tenia idea de como eran las cosas en el mundo.

\- Porque quiero que cuando sea mayor Hamish pueda ver las fotos suyas de cuando era pequeño y además.. Ni mi hermana Harry ni yo nunca tuvimos un álbum. Mis padres no sacaban muchas fotos, nosotros nunca les importamos tanto como a mi mama la casa, y el dinero para arreglarla y dejarla bonita, ni le importamos a papa tanto como su botella de cualquier bebida que sea alcohólica... Solo me gustaría que Hamish sepa lo muy importante que es para ambos - su sonrisa era algo triste.

\- John...

\- ¿Si, Sherlock?

\- Yo tampoco tengo un álbum de fotos de cuando era bebe.

Era lo único que se le ocurría decir para que John estuviera mejor, sin ser el experto en decir palabras lindas.

Pero John lo noto y le pareció tan tierno, que no pudo evitar pararse y depositar un beso en los rizos de Sherlock, para luego agachar la cabeza y darle otro beso en los rizos a Hamish.

\- Los amo - Susurro John mientras besaba a Sherlock.

\- Yo.. Yo también los amo John... A los dos - Miro a Hamish y luego le dio otro beso a John.

El detective se sonrojo apenas, pero John sonrió.

\- Lo se, Sherlock, Lo se.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capitulo 7.

 **Sosteniendo algo con su manito.**

Hamish estaba en el piso, jugando divertido con sus muñecos, mientras que John leía el periódico y Sherlock hacia sus experimentos.

Alguien llamo y John, como siempre, tubo que contestar al teléfono.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Doctor Watson.

\- Mycroft, ya te dije que podías llamarme por mi nombre.

\- Si, lo siento, John, llame para informarte que mañana llega a Londres nuestro hermano menor, Sherrinford, llega desde Francia y se que Sherlock no querrá venir hasta mi casa para reencontrarlo. Pero Hamish ya esta mas grande, además Berenice quiere conocer a su primo, Hamish y extraña a sus tíos - Mycroft iba seguido a visitar a Hamish pero ni John ni Sherlock iban mucho a visitar a Berenice, no porque no querían, si no, porque estaban ocupados, con casos, John con el trabajo, y debían cuidar a Hamish. - Y Berenice podrá vigilar tanto a Hamish como a los dos hijos traviesos de Sherrinford, Charlotte y Dominique, que tienen ya un año.

\- De acuerdo - John había escuchado hablar de Sherrinford, sabia que estaba en Francia con su esposa Jessica. Pero no tenia idea de que tuvieran hijos. - Iremos, iremos, no te preocupes Mycroft, llevaré a Sherlock de la oreja si es necesario para que vea a sus sobrinos y a su hermano.

\- Gracias John. Sabia que podía contar contigo para obligar a Sherlock. Me despido, aun debo hacer cosas para mañana.

\- Esta bien. Hasta luego, Mycroft - Finalmente corto y fue hasta donde estaba Sherlock haciendo sus experimentos.

\- Nunca me dijiste que Sherrinford tenia hijos.

\- ¿Sherrinford tiene hijos? - Se hizo el sorprendido, estaba claro que mentía, pero solo quería fastidiar a John, el mentía mucho mejor que eso..

\- Sherlock - La voz severa de John hizo que el detective suspire resignado.

\- Bien.. Si lo sabia, solo no me pareció relevante para contártelo. - Se encoje de hombros.

\- Bien. No importa porque mañana iremos a la casa de Mycroft a ver a tu hermano, su esposa, y sus dos hijos.

Sherlock se giro furioso hacia John.

\- ¡No! Yo no quiero ir a la casa del gordo y menos si esta allá el sentimental.

John levanto las dos cejas, impresionado.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que Sherrinford es el sentimental de los Holmes?

\- Salio a la tía Annie. - Gruño Sherlock - la que siempre me abrazaba y me daba besos. Esa mujer era mas pegajosa...

\- Deja de quejarte de tu tía Sherlock - sonríe - me alegra saber que no todos los Holmes son de hielo.

\- No iremos.

\- Iremos. Si no quieres que tire todos los órganos o dedos que hay en la heladera a la basura. Ni que le diga a Lestrade que no te de mas casos por un mes.

La mirada de odio de Sherlock se clavaba en cualquiera, y a cualquiera le daba escalofríos y hasta miedo, pero John sabia manejarla.

\- Iremos - Dijo en un susurro Sherlock, con los dientes apretados de la rabia. Ya encontraría algo para no aburrirse haya.

\- Claro que iremos - John volvió a la sala y se sorprendió de ver que el bebe no estaba. Hace unos pocos días que el bebe podía hacer algo parecido a gatear, mas o menos bien y podía desplazarse de un lugar a otro, cayéndose a veces, pero podía. John se asusto bastante y empezó a buscarlo por todos lados, no podía ir demasiado lejos. Era solo un bebe.

Llego de nuevo a donde estaba Sherlock haciendo su experimento con los asquerosos dedos de muerto. Y le dijo a Sherlock que lo buscara. Finalmente lo vio debajo de la mesa donde el detective estaba haciendo el estúpido experimento, sosteniendo entre sus manitos un dedo.

John palideció. Luego se puso rojo de la rabia, el bebe hizo esa cosa parecida a gatear saliendo de la mesa y le ofreció el dedo a John. Esto no hizo mas que molestarlo.

\- ¡William Sherlock Scott Holmes!

Sherlock miro con una mirada indiferente a John aunque por dentro tenia un poco o de temor por lo que John era capaz de hacerle.

\- ¿¡Quieres explicarme porque demonios el bebe tiene un dedo de humano en las manos?! Si deje que siguieras con tus experimentos, aun cuando el bebe esta aquí, es porque confió, o confiaba en que ibas a ser mas cuidadoso.

\- Yo no le di el dedo.

Se excuso rápidamente el detective mientras que el doctor sentía que iba a golpearlo en cualquier segundo.

\- ¡No me interesa si fuiste tu quien le dio o no el dedo! - finalmente exploto - vas a quitárselo.

\- ¡Pero John!

\- Que se lo quites - corto serio. Sherlock se agacho para hacerlo pedido, enojado, cuando agarro el dedo tubo que tironear un poco para que Hamish quiera soltarlo.

Hamish se lo ofrecía a John, no a Sherlock, por eso no quería dárselo. Pero no había forma de que Watson acepte tomar el dedo ese entre sus manos.

Cuando Sherlock se lo quito Hamish empezó a sollozar. Sherlock guardo el dedo en la heladera y cargo al niño. Sin que John se lo pidiera, por eso el ex soldado se sorprendió.

Sherlock mientras que con un brazo sostenía todo el peso del pequeño cuerpo del bebe, con la mano del otro brazo, hacia que Hamish se distrajera , movía sus dedos frente los ojos del pequeño y este tomaba uno de sus dedos con una manito, y la otra manito rodeaba otro dedo. Sherlock puso en su rostro minúscula sonrisa. Mientras el bebe miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y mas calmado, los dedos de Sherlock.

John saco una foto, muy tierna, donde Sherlock miraba fijamente a Hamish, y este agarraba sus dedos.

Sacó mas de una y luego fue a escribir en su blog. El blogger hace mucho que no escribía sobre sus aventuras con Sherlock y mucho menos sobre como era la paternidad para ambos. Por eso tenia mucho trabajo que hacer.

Sherlock podría entretener un poco mas a Hamish con sus dedos, después de todo.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capitulo 8.

 **Conociendo otros bebes**

Berenice Holmes Lestrade ya tenia seis años de edad, y tendría que cuidar hoy de sus tres primos. A ninguno los conoce, Hamish ya no era tan pequeño, pero aun no llegaba al año, tenia ocho meses. En cambio sus otros primos, que llegaban de Francia ya tenían un año, Charlotte Odile Holmes y Dominique Edison Holmes. Eran mellizos. La mujer tenia los ojos oscuros, marrones, como su madre, y pelo marrón medio rojizo como el padre. Mientras que el niño tenia el pelo negro como su madre y los ojos claros, de un color celeste como el padre.

En realidad Sherrinford era el hijo de la madre de Sherlock y Mycroft, pero el padre era otro. Una de las razones por la cual el señor Holmes antes odiaba a su esposa, por mas que esta no hubiese sido mala mujer. Claro que ahora el señor y la señora Holmes están muertos. La mayoría de las personas culparon de la separación de estos dos adultos a Sherrinford. Razón otra para irse de Londres asta Francia, aunque ya tenia otra, y era que hay estaba Jessica, de quien se había enamorado cuando ella estaba estudiando en Londres en la universidad.

Ayudo a sus papas a acomodar todo.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Sherrinford, Jessica, Charlotte y Dominique.

\- Ya me parecía a mi que el tío Sherlock no podía llegar temprano - Dijo haciéndose la ofendida, Berenice, aunque con una sonrisa.

Greg lanzo una carcajada y alzo a su hija, que llevaba atado su pelo rojo con dos gomillas, ojos color chocolate como los de Greg y tenia su paraguas de "las chicas súper poderosas" -Hoy había elegido ese, la verdad es que igual que su padre, tenia una colección enorme de paraguas, de "Hello Kitty" o de algunas princesas bastantes reconocidas.

Les abrieron la puerta y Sherrinford salio disparado a abrazar con fuerza a Mycroft, que no muy acostumbrado se aclaro la garganta, para que lo soltara. Pero su hermanito siempre había sido sentimental así que decidió también abrazarlo. Berenice se sorprendió y le susurro a su papa Gregory.

\- ¿Porque padre abraza al tío? Padre nunca abrazo al tío Sherlock, nunca lo he visto hacerlo.

\- Yo tampoco amor - dijo mientras besaba una de las mejillas de su princesita y la bajaba. Veía sonriendo como esta enseguida se ponía derecha y se apoyaba en su pequeño paraguas. Era tan parecida a Mycroft cuando estaba así... Ella siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a Lestrade.

Jessica entró con un coche, donde estaba dormida Charlotte mientras alzaba a Dominique y saludaba cordialmente a Mycroft, quien respondía al saludo educado. Para sorpresa de Greg, Sherrinford salto a abrazarlo con fuerza y a saludarlo efusiva mente como si el también fuera uno de sus hermanos, luego alzo a Berenice y la hizo volar por los aires.

\- ¡La pequeña Berenice! - luego la abrazo con fuerza.

La pelirroja tuvo que soltar su paraguas dejándolo caer al piso por lo mareada que estaba. Pero quedaba muy mal educado si le decía a su tío Sherrinford que a ella no le gustaban esos tipos de juegos como lo es que le hagan "avión" como acaba de hacer el castaño.

Empezó a llenar a su sobrina con besos y mimos muy feliz. Berenice se quedaba sólo sorprendida dejando que lo haga.

Luego la bajo, todos se saludaron bien y entonces fue cuando Mycroft les ofreció una taza de te que aceptaron. Entonces pusieron en el piso a los dos niños franceses que ya sabían caminar.

Berenice, con su paraguas en mano ya se fue a presentar.

\- Charlotte, Dominique. Buenos días, soy Berenice, su prima - Hablo con completa seriedad y luego se acomodo levemente el pelo, que su tío le había despeinado completamente.

Los bebes caminaban por todas partes y balbuceaban algunas cosas, entre palabras verdaderas. Agarraban los cojines de los sillones y los tiraban.

Berenice se molesto un poco por el desorden y por ver que sus primos no le prestaban atención.

\- ¡Emh! - trato de hacer que le presenten atención con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un sonido con la garganta. Indignada vio que ninguno la miraba y se cruzo de brazos.

Se paso los 15 minutos siguientes sacándole cosas de vidrio o porcelana, cosas valiosas que los chiquitos agarraban y estaban por tirar. Le quitaba las cosas, los retaba un poco y guardaba las cosas en sus lugar, hasta que tocaron la puerta.

¡Al fin! Ahora solo esperaba que su primito Hamish fuera mas educado e inteligente que estos primos.

Berenice fue corriendo a abrir y sonrió contenta cuando vio a Sherlock alzando a Hamish y teniendo aparentemente una "pelea de miradas" ambos serios, mirándose a los ojos y su tío John tratando de no reír.

\- Tio John - la niña sonrió y fue a abrazarlo, pues también se había encariñado mucho con el ex militar, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

\- Berenice, te extrañe pequeña - sonrió y la soltó. - Vamos Sherlock, se madura y deja ganar a tu hijo esta vez - Dijo Watson mientras alzaba a Hamish y esta vez fue el quien miro a su sobrina y sonrió apenas.

\- Hola niña - La infante sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Te extrañe tío Sherlock.

Cuando Berenice y Sherlock dejaron de abrazarse fue Sherrinford quien corrió y abrazo con fuerza y felicidad a su hermano mayor. El detective gruño sin abrazarlo, y miro a John, que se reía divertido y con la mirada le decía que responda el abrazo. Lo correspondió solamente con un brazo. El, igual que Mycroft, no estaba nada acostumbrado al afecto - que no sea por parte de sus respectivas parejas-.

Gregory también se río mucho cuando vio a Sherrinford abrazar así a Sherlock. Y mas cuando luego se alejo y abrazo de igual manera a John, casi aplastando al bebe cuando lo hace.

\- ¡John! Tu debes ser John - sonrió - ya veo porque Sherlock se muere por ti - le guiña el ojo. Luego se gira al ver que su hermano mayor estaba enojado con el, seguramente por los celos - No te lo quitare, Locky, no te preocupes. Yo tengo a mi Jessy.

\- ¿Locky? - John se esforzó tremendamente para no reír, igual que Greg, pero fallaron.

\- ¡Claro! Porque su nombre termina en Lock..

\- Callate. Y ya no me digas mas así - Sherlock estaba rojo, tal vez de la vergüenza o de la rabia. La pequeña Berenice, que también se río, trataba de no hacerlo mas. Mycroft solo observaba serio y Jessica se acerco a saludar.

\- Ohhh.. Locky. Cuando eramos pequeños no tenias problemas en que te llame así...

A John si que le cayeron bien Sherrinford y Jessica, que saludo luego. Mas cuando Sherrinford alzo a Hamish y le hizo "avión" Hamish se veía tan divertido, y contento. Luego las sonrisas terminaron cuando se escucho romperse algo de porcelana en el comedor.

\- ¡No..! - dijo en un susurro y salio corriendo Berenice, los demás la siguieron.

Miraron los pedazos de porcelana tirados en el piso mientras ambos bebes mirando curiosos lo que habían roto. Mycroft estaba apunto de gritar algún improperio pero se contuvo, Sherlock se reía por la cara de su hermano. Greg y John solo miraban sorprendidos, mientras Jessica los reprochaba en francés. Y Sherrinford se ponía a recoger, muy apenado los pedazos del jarrón roto. Hamish tenia una sonrisa en la cara, y Berenice se llevaba la mano a la frente. Ese era un jarrón hermoso y valioso.

John dejo en el piso a Hamish para que jugara un poco con los demás, saco unos juguetes y los dejo a manos de los niños. Fue con Berenice y le dijo:

\- Ahora tu deberás vigilarlos, confió en ti, pequeña Ber, tendrás que controlar que no rompan nada, ni se pelen y que se compartan todos los muñecos. ¿Lo harás?

\- Por supuesto que si, tío - sonrió y John le hizo un cariño para luego ir con los mayores a hablar.

Los niños jugaban con los juguetes y Berenice se sentó a verlos, y tal vez a jugar un poco con ellos. Ella ya era madura, pero de todos modos, tenia que jugar con los pequeños.

\- Tu le creas muchos problemas al tío Sherlock, ¿No, Hamish? - ante la afirmación el bebe río y la infante sonrió.

Charlotte quería el muñeco que tenia Hamish entonces trato de quitárselo, al lograrlo Hamish empezó a hacer un puchero y estaba por llorar, entonces Berenice le saco el muñeco a Charlotte y se lo dio a Hamish. Pero Charlotte lloro, entonces tubo que idear una forma de que lo compartieran. Mientras que Dominique se tiraba encima de Berenice y tiraba de una de sus coletas.

\- ¡Au! No Dominique... ¡Suelta eso!

Mientras que con los adultos, era Sherrinford quien mas hablaba. Emocionado por su trabajo, su vida, su hogar, todo, contaba todo con detalle, Jessica callada a veces asentía con la cabeza o reía con alguna anécdota. John y Greg escuchaban interesados, Mycroft se esforzaba para hacerlo y Sherlock ni eso, todo lo que estaba contando. El ya lo había deducido.

Cuando terminaron de hablar John se paro.

\- Voy a ver como están los niños.

Sonrió y fue a la otra sala, cerca del comedor donde estaban los mas pequeños. Sentía un poco de lastima por la pobre Berenice, sabia los destrozos que podían causar los niños y lo revoltosos que podían llegar a ser.

\- Berenice, ¿Podrías ayudarme a ponerlos en posición para sacarles una foto?

\- ¿Puedo aparecer en ella?

\- Por supuesto que si, sin ti no seria una foto completa. - John y la niña se rieron. Pusieron a Hamish al lado de Charlotte y del otro lado estaba Dominique. Berenice iba detrás de ellos, de Charlotte, mientras cuidaba que no se movieran, para que la foto no saliera con movimiento. Berenice salio con una enorme sonrisa, los bebes también tenían una pequeña. Pero notable sonrisa.

También sonrió y fue a enseñarle las fotos a todos, Sherrinford parecía el mas entusiasmado con la foto, y le pidió si podría pasársela. John acepto.

Luego de comer, y tomar el té, Sherrinford y Jessica tenían que ir a descansar a sus casas, después de todo mañana por la mañana tomaban un vuelo directo a Francia. Sherrinford se despidió, tan energéticamente como antes, mientras el y su mujer alzaban a los ya dormidos bebes, Hamish y Berenice también quedaron dormidos, abrazados.

John sonrió y volvió a sacar otra foto, eran tierno ver lo bien que Hamish, con ocho meses de edad, se llevaba bien con su prima de seis años.

Lo cargaron a Hamish, se despidieron y volvieron a casa.

Un día aburrido para Sherlock. Pero para John valió la pena, porque ahora tenia dos hermosas fotos que guardaría en su celular.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capitulo 9.

 **Paseando al bebe**

Pasear al bebe.

John tenia que estar bromeando.

¿En serio? Tenia que acompañar a John y a la cosa.. - Hamish, solo que Sherlock no estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo así- a ir a dar un paseo. Aburrido.

Sin embargo, como siempre, era obligado por John. Sherlock tenia una actitud un poco dominante, pero cuando se trataba de John, el doctor podía obligarle a hacer lo que sea, y John lo sabia, y le gustaba que al menos Sherlock siguiera sus ordenes cuando se trataba del hogar y del pequeño bebe.

Una vez que el niño estaba sentado en el coche, con el cinturón puesto, para que no se moviera, y acomodado, partieron al parque.

El paseo fue tranquilo, calmado, sin muchas palabras. Provocando que Sherlock tuviera ganas de matar a alguien solo para tener un caso, aunque ya este resuelto. Prefería hasta un caso muy simple, como de cinco puntos, pero no estar hay, sentándose en un banco de la plaza solo para ver a John alzar al bebe entre sus brazos y Hamish miraba para todos lugares con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando todo , mientras que algunas mujeres estúpidas miraban atontadas a John y al ver la mirada enojada que Sherlock les enviaba, dejaban de mirarlo y se hacían las idiotas. John solo se reía divertido cuando Sherlock se ponía posesivo, y tomaba su cintura, abrazándolo y lo acercaba.

A Watson le incomodaba un poco cuando hacían demostraciones afectivas en público, mientras que Sherlock.. Realmente, no era demasiado cariñoso ni afectivo pero cuando quería ser tierno, vaya que lo conseguía. Con sus celos, su miedo porque John se vaya.

John no pudo oponerse al abrazo de su novio y solo lo correspondió. Había algunas personas - homofóbicos asquerosos - que susurraban groserías acerca de ellos.

John se sentía algo mal, no porque le importara mucho lo que esas personas de mente tan cerrada dijeran. Si no, porque le recordaban a su madre y a su padre, hablando sobre Harriet.

Desde el momento en que sus padres reaccionaron demasiado negativamente ante el hecho de que su hermana fuera lesbiana se dio cuenta de que en su casa, las cosas eran de ese modo, y tendría que tener muchas novias. Y traerlas a casa. Para que no pareciera un "rarito" para que no sea un "anormal" como lo era su hermana.

Hamish empezó a moverse con brusquedad y Sherlock lo agarro en brazos y lo miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedes seguir moviéndote así, cosa, molestas

\- ¡Es Hamish! Y me agrada que por lo menos le estés enseñando a calmarse... O trates, al menos. Se que lo haces con cariño

Sus manos se pasearon por los cabellos rubios y rizados de su pequeño niño. John solo sonrió ante el gesto de ternura de su amante para con su bebe. Si, el de ambos.

Un perro se acerco a ellos junto cuando la cosa - Hamish - se había quedado quieto, haciendo que Sherlock gruña con fastidio, observando como "su rizos de oro" se volvía loco al ver a canino. "Rizos de oro" un apodo que le había puesto John, en honor al personaje de libro infantil: "Rizitos de oro". Sherlock nunca escucho hablar sobre tal personaje de tal libro.

Sherlock trato de calmar nuevamente a Hamish, que quería acariciar al perro desesperadamente. John solo miraba como el perro se quedaba sentado frente a ellos mirándolos.

Cuando logro sostener bien a Hamish, Sherlock miro al perro que tenían en frente.

Su cerebro empezó a trabajar rápidamente.

Cocker spaniel inglés, pelaje castaño rojizo, de unos dos años, origen: Inglaterra, macho de unos 38 cm de altura y pesa 14 kg.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, era demasiado parecido a Readbeard, su perro Barbarroja, fiel amigo de su infancia, su único compañero. El mejor tripulante de su barco.

Sintió que sus mejillas estaban mojadas, acerco una mano a su mejilla y se la toco. ¿Lloraba? Si, lloraba.

John lo miraba casi pálido, nunca lo había visto llorar. Tan solo la vez que había vuelto de la "muerte".

\- Sherlock - susurro con ganas de abrazarlo.

Hamish estiro su manito para quitar las lágrimas del rostro de su papa, o algo así parecía, el bebe estaba apunto de llorar también, seguramente porque Sherlock lo hacia.

\- Sherlock, harás que el bebe llore - retiro las lágrimas del rostro del detective.

El rubio beso con ternura su mejilla, acercó su mano al perro que se acerco a el también, acariciándolo con ternura. Luego invito a Sherlock a hacer lo mismo.

Lo hizo, mientras que sostenía a Hamish con uno de sus brazos, con la mano del otro acariciaba al perro con ternura, una impropia de el, pero que se estaba viendo mas seguido, culpa de un pequeño bebe rubio.

Hamish también quería tocar al can, entonces Sherlock, ya sin llorar, lo acerco al animal, y empezó a tocarlo, con una hermosa sonrisa de esas que pone cuando consigue lo que quiere.

\- Hay que quedarnos con el - dijo muy decidido Sherlock.

\- Tenemos que ver si no tiene dueño antes...

\- ¡No! Yo lo quiero conmigo.

\- Me haces acordar a Hamish - John sonrió con ternura y beso a Sherlock.

El perro no tenia collar, la decisión de llevarlo, la tomo Sherlock, y Hamish silenciosamente lo apoyo, también quería ese perro con el.

Lo llevaron a casa. Lamentablemente, a los dos meses, cuando el perro ya tenia nombre "Readbeard segundo" y tanto Hamish como Sherlock (y porque no decirlo, también John) se habían encariñado con el Cocker, llego su dueña a llevárselo.

Sherlock se encapricho, y le costo dejarlo ir, hasta su "rizos de oro" lloro cuando el perro se fue. Y John se sintió algo mal, también por Sherlock. Estuvo una semana encerrado en el cuarto, sin comer, hablar, salir.

Cuando Sherlock salio John lo abrazo con fuerza, y lo primero que hizo fue sacar su celular y mostrarle las fotos que había tomado.

Hamish sobre Readbeard, Sherlock abrazándolo, o ambos acariciándolo, o el perro lamiéndolos contento, en algunas también estaba John.

\- Adore a Readbeard - sonríe apenas - que significa mucho para ti pero...

Sherlock lo callo con un beso lleno de pasión.

El detective algunas veces se quedaba pensando en su perro. Nunca habría un animal tan bueno como ese.

\- Descansa Sherlock - sintió como besaban suavemente su frente y sonrió divertido.

Aunque Readbeard ya no este, aquí estaba John. No estaba solo, y, porque no decirlo, también estaba Hamish con el.

Saber que no estaba solo era lo único que necesitaba para poder dormir tranquilo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capitulo 10.

 **Balbuceos**

Cada día el niño estaba mas grande cada día y John pensaba que no era el mismo bebe que había visto entre cómodas y calientes mantas en los brazos de Lestrade, y el policía le entrego con cuidado ese hermoso día, pidiéndole cuidarlo. Después no pudo dejar que se vaya, no, tenia que adoptarlo como hijo propio, ya que nunca tendría uno, por su relación con Sherlock.

Aunque obviamente, aun el niño no hablaba, ni caminaba del todo bien, pero tenia su manera de comunicarse, además de llorar, hacia sonidos con su garganta, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, o trataba de decir su primera palabra, y no lo conseguía.

\- Hoy el mocoso esta insoportablemente molesto - Hablo su novio sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sherlock casi miraba con ganas de ahorcar a su pequeño Hamish.

\- Sherlock... - sonrió John con ternura, hacia los dos, eso es lo mas raro que tenia, podía encontrar adorable que el detective consultor se enoje y quiera cometer un asesinato. - Tienes que tener paciencia.

\- A veces creo que lo hace a propósito.

\- Yo también - río divertido el rubio y acaricio sus rizos. - Le encanta fastidiarte, es un pícaro diablillo del mal.

\- Tu hijo es un engendro.

\- ¿Mi hijo? ¡De los dos! - Sonrió.

\- Bien, pero si es malo eso es por tu culpa.

\- ¿La mía? - hizo un esfuerzo para no reír a carcajadas - Aja, porque el gran Sherlock Holmes es un santo y jamas seria su culpa que su hijo sea malo.

\- Ahora eres tu John el que esta diciendo que es mi hijo, es de los dos. - Se sonrieron un poco hasta que el bebe volvió a balbucear fuerte.

El niño se reía por Dios sabe que cosa, pero John había leído que a veces los bebes se ríen solo porque están felices, no porque les divierta algo. Entonces el se puso feliz también.

\- Creo que lo que balbucea ese bebe es tu nombre. - Dijo Sherlock tratando de no sonreír.

\- Yo creo que esta balbuceando incoherencias.

\- Pero los sonidos que hace se parecen a tu nombre. Tal vez trata de decir "John."

El niño miraba a John insistente, cuando el rubio se paro y fue a hacia el, claramente lo que quería el "engendro malvado" era que lo cargara y lo metiera en su cuna, porque apenas apoyo en la cuna al bebe, este se desplomo, cansado, y cerro sus ojos para dormir. La pacífica escena le trajo calma.

Y entonces sintió como dos brazos rodeaban su vientre, tenia que admitirlo, su hermoso genio maniático puede ser el mas dulce de los sociópatas que existe.

Al día siguiente Sherlock se despertó, acostumbraba a dormir solo lo necesario, y solo cuando es con John, el problema es porque se despertó. Se despertó porque escucho al bebe balbucear tonterías, podía apostar que a la edad de ese niño, el podía hasta sumar dos mas dos, porque el era un genio, si tan solo John lo escuchara, seguro diría que era un ególatra. ¡Pero lo que Sherlock decía es verdad! Su coeficiente intelectual era mucho mas alto que el promedio y tenia una manera... Particular de pensar.

Trato de olvidarse de los balbuceos del bebe, por mas que debería estar dormido en ese momento, se paro, se puso la bata que acostumbraba, todo esto mientras estaba concentrado en pensar, introducido completamente en su palacio mental, las acciones que hacia cuando se levantaba, como eran cotidianas podía hacerlas sin pensar, así que aprovechaba ese tiempo también para su palacio mental, algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, y se molesto.

Modo Berrinche On.

Se molesto, era culpa de esa cosa babosa y tierna, con piel suave, y poco pelo cubriendo su cabeza pequeña, fue hasta donde estaba Hamish para empezar a decirle que no podía ir por la vida balbuceando sin decir cosas claras, y que nadie iba a entenderlo nunca si seguía así, y además, que se callara para que el pudiera pensar. ¡Pero ese bebe nunca sigue sus ordenes! Ni siquiera se calla cuando se lo piden, John dijo que aún no entendía bien a las personas y no podía culparlo por eso, porque era pequeño todavía, pero el tampoco le hace mucho caso a John.

Pero cuando escucha bien como el bebe balbucea, escucha que dice algo parecido a "Sherlock" solo que mas bien se escucha como " _seloc_ " y se quedo morando a la cosa horrorosa por un rato.

No era tan horrorosa.

Ni ruidosa, ni molesta, ni una total roba Johns, era una cosa, más bien, un bebe, bueno y al que le había tomado cariño.

Modo Capricho Off.

Esta vez fue el turno de John de sorprender a Sherlock abrazándolo por atrás y besando suavemente su espalda.

\- Te ves adorable mirando así a nuestro bebe.

\- Nuestro - susurra sonriendo Sherlock.

\- Solo debes escucharte, si te miraras al espejo, pensaría que eres un idiota por hablar así. - ríe - un hijo te a ablandado mi querido detective consultor.

\- Doctor Watson, me temo que usted también tiene la culpa de este desperfecto en mi ser, usted me ha cambiado - sonríe.

\- Oh por favor Holmes, no me de todo el crédito a mi, también se lo merece el joven Hamish.

\- Elemental, mi querido Watson. Hamish Watson, el pequeño engendro, es el culpable.

Ambos rieron divertidos, acompañados por la potente risa de su cosa horrorosa, o sea, Hamish.

John saco su celular dispuesto a sacar una foto de Hamish diciendo incoherencias y de Sherlock pidiéndole que se calle. Como la imagen no explicaría mucho, decidió también hacer un vídeo.

\- John, ¿Cambiaste tu pasatiempo de escribir en ese tonto blog para ahora sacarle todo el tiempo fotos a Hamish y hacer vídeos sobre todo lo que hace?

\- Oh, callate Sherlock, ¡no me cagues el vídeo!

\- ¿Y eso de no decir malas palabras frente al niño donde quedo?

John se sonrojo estando aun detrás de la grabadora, filmando todo, mientras que el bebe, empezó a gritar balbuceos. Y decía cosas como " _seloc_ " y " _Ohn_."


	11. Chapter 11

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capitulo 11.

 **Malas caras**

Hamish no toleraba que le dieran un baño, eso lo sabían John y Sherlock, porque cuando lo metían - en realidad cuando John lo metía, porque Sherlock no lo hacia - a la regadera para bañarlo el niño empezaba a gritar, llorar, chillar, patalear, salpicar agua por montón y ensuciar todo el piso del baño y la ropa del pobre Watson terminaba completamente empapada. Hasta que, si el rubio tenia suerte, su bebe se calmaba y solo hacia un puchero adorable, clara señal de enojo. Sus malas caras se iban cuando lo secaba y llevaba a ver televisión para entretenerlo un rato.

Sherlock decía que tanta televisión le destrozaría las neuronas al pequeño Hamish, pero no había otra forma de calmarlo y que dejara de encapricharse. Y hoy, hoy era la primera vez que lo bañaba en la bañera, porque tal vez, lo que a Hamish le molestaba era el poco espacio que le daba la regadera para moverse con libertad.

Obviamente no iba a llenar con mucha agua la bañadera, para que el bebe no se sintiese ahogado

Ese día, John estaba llenando la bañadera cuando recibió un mensaje, al cual no le prestó atención. Metió al pequeño en el agua temperatura térmica.

Empezó a enjabonar a Hamish mientras este ponía cara de disgusto total. Lo llamaron y pensó en no contestar, pero volvieron a llamarlo, y se preocupo, atendió.

\- Buenos días doctor Watson, le quería informar, desde el hospital Saint Thomas que su hermana, Harriet Watson, tuvo un problema de salud y ahora esta internada. Esta estable, pero es preferible que venga doctor.

John se puso nervioso enseguida, luego le dijo que iría en unos minutos al hospital, colgó y con un grito llamo a Sherlock, y espero hasta que llegara.

Sherlock lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero poco le importo a John, el detective rápidamente había deducido, por la expresión en el rostro de John que algo le había sucedido a su alcohólica hermana. Seguramente, era un problema con el hígado de Harriet, que debía estar destrozado.

\- Necesito que bañes a Hamish. Y vas a escucharme bien Sherlock Holmes, no lo dejes solo en la bañadera. - John hablaba en serio, mientras corría a su pieza para cambiarse la camisa mojada, corrió escaleras abajo, agarró un abrigo y abrió la puerta para irse, no sin antes gritarle a su genio loco - "¡Quiero que Hamish este limpio para cuando yo regrese, ya sabes!"

Sherlock suspiro y miro a Hamish, el rubio le miraba con los cachetes inflados, su puchero característico de cuando no consigue lo que desea, y su entrecejo fruncido. Sherlock sintió un calor agradable en su cuerpo, trato de no sonreír pero una sonrisa escapo inevitablemente de sus labios, mientras que el bebe, la pasaba nada bien en el agua sentado, queriendo ir a jugar con sus peluches o a ver televisión.

Volvió a repasar el jabón por el cuerpo pequeño del rubio. Luego agarro los productos de limpieza para el pelo y empezó a lavar esos rizos achatados por la humedad en la cabeza del bebe.

\- Ya quita esa cama, cosa... Bebe, como te llames. - Gruñe Sherlock mirándolo algo molesto, lucían exactamente igual con esa mala cara que ponían los dos. - Eres peor que John cuando digo alguna verdad a las personas, no entiendo porque se enoja.

El niño soltó un sonido de disgusto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- No, no empieces con tus llantos.

Sherlock empezó a pensar y pensar que tenía que hacer. Vio varias veces a John hacer caras divertidas para que Hamish no terminara llorando mientras tomaba un baño. Bien puso una cara que consideraba "divertida" para que bebe se riera, Hamish empezó a sollozar, y a gritar. Como se movía mucho trato de sostener sus brazitos y sus piernitas sin ejercer mucha fuerza para no lastimarlo. Y el bebe solo lloró con incluso mas fuerza que antes.

El pequeño salpico en la camisa morada de Sherlock, que se enojo bastante.

\- ¿Que tienes con esta camisa, niño?

Recordó el episodio papilla, parecía que el rubio odiaba esa camisa. El bebe río divertido y Sherlock lo miro muy enojado, lo que hizo que Hamish se ría aun mas.

Ese niño lo odiaba.

El detective trato de no reírse, pero la risa de Hamish era contagiosa, debía admitir. Entonces empezó a reírse también.

Estaba tan concentrado en tratar de parar de reírse con el bebe que no noto cuando John llegó y lo miro con una sonrisa divertida y el celular en mano, sacando fotos para su tonto álbum.

\- Sherlock, ¿no te gustaría ver las fotos? - Sonó una voz que no era la de John.

Su cerebro rápidamente trabajo:

Harriet tuvo un ataque severo al hígado, se veía débil, pero ya podían darle de baja, John, no quería dejarla sola, por miedo a que esto vuelva a pasar, por lo que, no le quedó mas remedio, que traer a su hermana a su casa, por mala relación que tengan, era su familia, la única que le quedaba. Si no hablamos claro, de su nueva familia, formada por Sherlock, Hamish y el. Sherlock miro fijamente a John mientras el rubio rehuía de su mirada.

\- Deja que yo termine de bañar a mi sobrino - Harriet sonrió suavemente.

\- ¿Estas segura? El doctor dijo que debías hacer reposo.

\- Lo que el doctor haya dicho me importa un comino.

\- Puede ser peligroso para tu salud...

\- Entonces que bueno que tengo un doctor en casa. - interrumpió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la bañadera.

John tenia una cara que podía compararse a la de Hamish tomando un baño.

El bebe compartía un momento con su tía, la cual nunca veía, y eso también ameritaba una foto para el álbum, entonces John volvió a poner la cámara de fotos y les saco una foto a ambos sonriendo.

Después de un par de minutos largos, Sherlock salio del baño y John le siguió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Nunca la había visto tan feliz desde que terminó con Clara como ahora. Tal vez debería invitarla mas seguido a jugar con su sobrino.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y volvió a analizarlo.

\- Te sientes mal, tu hermana te pone de mal humor siempre que la vez.

\- Esta vez no fue su culpa.

\- Mentira. Lo fue. Ella tomo demás esta vez. Tu lo sabes y ella lo sabe.

\- Odio que siempre tengas la razón Sherlock Holmes.

Se escucharon risas del baño. Tal vez no sea tan mala idea dejar que Harriet interactúe mas con Hamish.

\- Pones mala cara cuando estas de mal humor. No me gusta verte con mala cara, ni con un enojo que yo no provoque. - Sentencio Sherlock haciendo que John sonriera abiertamente.

\- ¿Tendré que dejar de poner malas caras?

\- Exacto, solo yo puedo hacer que pongas malas caras.

\- Tratare, pero no eres el único que me hace rabiar, que quede claro. - río John y Sherlock le siguió.

\- ¿John? ¿No habías dicho que Hamish ponía malas caras cuando lo bañaban? Se esta comportando como un ángel. - dijo encantada Harry.

\- Creo que si hoy en adelante tu hermana baña a Hamish el ya no podrá esas caras..

\- Pero, tu tendrás que ayudarla. Ni creas que te vas a salvar de bañar a tu hijo cuando yo te lo pida Sherlock. - Ambos adultos se sonrieron, compartieron otra de sus cómplices miradas y fueron a seguir maravillándose cada vez que Hamish sonreía estando en la hora del baño.

El día de John termino como casi siempre, contemplando la foto tan linda que había tomado de Sherlock y Hamish mirándose y haciendo malas caras.

Aunque, con las visitas mas frecuentes de la tía Harriet, la hora del baño ya no era una pesadilla para Hamish como antes lo era.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capitulo 12.

 **Llanto**

Daba la impresión que en cualquier momento todo Baker Street iba a estallar. El niño de ya diez meses de edad, no paraba de llorar, y llorar y llorar.

Sherlock estaba mas que harto.

Sherlock en esos momentos solo deseaba tirarlo por la ventana, seria tan fácil...pero no, John se enojaría si lo hacia, y no quería que John se enojaba. Si John se enoja no hay sexo, y si no hay sexo Sherlock se aburre.. Aun mas que de costumbre.

John ya había echo de todo, absolutamente todo y nada sirvió, le había dado leche, cambio su pañal, le hizo jugar pero nada funcionaba.

\- Ya se que es lo que tiene, Sherlock, le duele el estomago. Cuida de el unos minutos. Iré a comprarle unos remedios en la farmacia.

Sherlock sintió unos pasos y la puerta cerrándose, inmediatamente giro la cabeza para ver a la cosa esa, el detective consultor tenía varias cosas de las cuales quejarse.

Numero uno: John ya no le prestaba tanta atención como la que acostumbraba, por atender a ese diminuto bebe llamado Hamish. Su nombre era lo único lindo en el.

Numero dos: cada vez que lloraba, irritaba aun mas a Sherlock de lo que se irritaba aburrido

Número tres: ¡No sabía usar el baño! Es completamente inservible. Necesita de alguien para que le cambien el pañal, para que le den de comer y lo mas importante; el olor que dejaba cuando el niño hacia sus necesidades era insoportable.

Numero cuatro: a veces el niño parecía hacerlo a propósito, cuando le vomitaba encima de la bata, y Sherlock debía ir a cambiarse mas que furioso.

Numero cinco: No habían tenido casos muy interesantes pero John ya no lo acompañaba. Porque debía ir al trabajo y además cuidar al niño.

¡Ese mocoso estaba siendo un estorbo!

Sherlock alzo del coche con una mueca de desagrado y casi con asco a esa "bola de baba" mientras se sentaba en el sillón y lo miraba fijamente. El niño no dejaba de llorar.

\- Deja de llorar. No se porque John te conserva, ¿sabes? - un gruñido salio de sus labios provocando que el niño llore aun mas, con fuerza. Sherlock alzo una ceja y siguió hablando con el.

Como si la criatura entendiera algo de lo que decía.

\- Podría contarte uno que otro caso para que te calles.

Sherlock empezó a narrar la historia, el niño sorprendentemente se callo de una vez. Termino de contarle todo el caso de estudio en rosa a Hamish, luego vio como el bebe se había quedado profundamente dormido en sus brazos. Sherlock lo miro por unos instantes.

Ver dormir a Hamish era casi tan tranquilizante como ver dormir a John.

Cuando John llego sonrió sorprendido y con ternura, Hamish y Sherlock, ambos dormidos en el sillón. Se veían adorables.

Sin dudarlo mas saco una foto con su celular.

Al menos ahora tendría con que molestar a Sherlock por un tiempo, como una pequeña venganza por todo lo que irrita a John Watson.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capitulo 13.

 **Primeros dientes**

A veces John recuerda. Los primeros dientes de Hamish salieron hace poco. Pero se toma el tiempo de recordar cosas divertidas, como que a sus seis meses, a Hamish le empezaron a crecer los dientes.

John solo acompañaba a Sherlock a algunos casos, para que no hiciera berrinche, pero ninguno era interesante, ninguno era un desafío , un verdadero reto para la prodigiosa mente del detective consultor, que sentía que iba a morir sin un caso interesante. Claro, además de ser un genio y un sociopata detective consultor era la reina del drama y el berrinche.

Hamish se la pasaba tirado en el piso, y se arrastraba para alcanzar un juguete de esos que Sarah le había regalado, para llevárselo a la boca y chuparlo, como si fuera su chupete pero aun con mas intensidad, y lo mordía también. Lo llenaba de baba y luego los dejaba en el suelo. John controlaba que el juguete no sea pequeño, para que Hamish no corriera riesgo de ahogarse con alguno. Sherlock solo lo miraba con asco.

\- ¡Jawn! El piso esta lleno de baba de esa cosa.

\- No puedo hacer nada, cuando a un bebe le están creciendo los dientes, tiene la necesidad de morder cosas. También su falta de apetito es culpa de eso. Y por ultima vez. Su nombre es Hamish. No te costaría tanto llamarlo por su nombre. - dijo el rubio mientras alzaba al pequeño que se metía la mano en la boca. - Además solo tienes que observar que no le pase nada mientras yo estoy en la clínica trabajando y Hamish juega con los juguetes.

Por suerte ninguno de los muñecos que trajo Sarah eran duros para morder. Sherlock gruño y agarro su violín, empezó a tocar. John suspiro mientras le daba al bebe su chupete.

Luego de unas horas, Sherlock estaba disparando en la pared, el bebe lloraba en la cuna, los ruidos de los disparos lo habían despertado. John fue a tranquilizarlo y a reprocharle al detective consultor lo que había hecho, aun después de que Watson se lo hubiera prohibido.

Se gano un castigo. Dos meses sin sexo.

Sherlock estaba por hacer otro berrinche cuando John le dio el bebe a el.

\- Ahora tu deberás tranquilizarlo. - se había olvidado que el doctor podía ser malvado a veces.

\- Esto es ridículo - dijo seriamente - La cosa.. - cuando miro a John se corrigió, no quería dos meses mas sin sexo. - ¡Hamish se asusta con mucha facilidad! ¿Que sera de mi si no tengo con que entretenerme y encima ya no puedo dispararle a la pared como antes?

El bebe no había parado de hacer sonidos inconformes y de estar rojo como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar en llanto de nuevo.

Y John sabia que Sherlock se estaba comportando como la reina del drama que era.

\- Bueno, entonces podrías considerar pasar mas tiempo con Hamish - dijo con una mirada cansada y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios parándose del sillón, después de entregarle el bebe en brazos a Sherlock.

\- Hamish, solo quiero que dejes de babear la casa y tal vez deje de disparar en las paredes. Es un trato justo.

John miro con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada como su novio conversaba con Hamish como si este entendiera y fuera un adulto.

El bebe solo había empezado a morderse la mano.

\- No es culpa del niño babear ni llevarse a la boca los juguetes. Solo esta creciendo Sherlock...

Su amante bufo y el rubio no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza sonriendo divertido. Sherlock siempre sería Sherlock. Su genio loco que a pesar de ser tan inteligente no sabia casi nada en cuanto a las personas.

John dejó de recordar solamente para sacar su celular y sacarle una foto a Hamish, que le sonreía, con su único diente pequeño que apenas se veía, pero daba igual mientras el diente estuviera allí.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titulo:** Album de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capitulo 14.

 **Gateando**

Cuando Hamish empezó a gatear, John se emocionó mucho, Sherlock no entendía porque mas haya de que John le haya explicado seiscientas veces: "Es importante, si Hamish no sabe gatear, ¿Como quieres que aprenda a caminar?"

Sherlock decía que desde que el bebe había empezado a gatear se había vuelto mas molesto, ahora se movía hasta las piernas de el detective y le tiraba del pantalón, todo para que le prestara atención, y balbuceaba cosas que no podía entender, aunque tal vez un "Seloc" de vez en cuando escuchaba de sus labios, Hamish era un niño bastante inteligente, admitió Sherlock, aún si no podía pronunciar bien ninguna palabra.

\- ¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de filmar a la cosa que ahora se arrastra por el suelo con mayor facilidad?

\- ¡Sherlock! Arruinas la grabación... Ahora tengo que buscar la manera de quitarle el sonido. - Gruño molesto John. - No quiero que nuestro bebe cuando crezca y observe estas filmaciones piense que no lo querías. Porque admite que lo quieres más de lo que demuestras amarlo. - ordenó de manera autoritaria John y Sherlock sólo se mordió el labio y se quedo callado.

El rubio adoraba cuando el detective se avergonzaba de las cosas que había dicho o hecho, cosa que no pasaba muy seguido, y sólo John podía lograr que pase. Sherlock miraba al piso y susurraba un "Lo siento, tienes razón John" mientras que apretaba los dientes, y le costaba bastante admitirlo, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Además de que el niño si había ganado su afectó de una manera inesperada. Esa cosa rubia con rulos, poco pelo, mucha baba, rodada y pequeña se había ganado un lugar importante en su corazón, el que presumía no tener, ese que John le mostró que poseía lamentablemente. El ex militar sonrió enternecido con la imagen del arrepentido Sherlock Holmes frente suyo, lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- No importa que cosas imbéciles digas, te voy a seguir amando. - susurro en el oído del mas alto, mientras que acariciaba su espalda, dándose cuenta de que Sherlock temía que algún día, por su estupidez, John decidiera dejarlo y perdiera lo mejor que tenía en la vida, además del bebe. Ambos unieron sus bocas en un tierno beso, mientras que John dejaba su celular por alguna parte, concentrándose solamente en los labios de la persona que amaba. Cuando se separaron Hamish agarraba el celular de John y lo golpeaba contra el piso, haciendo que los dos adultos se miraran y rieran divertidos, y cuando Sherlock se agachó a quitarle al niño el celular, obviamente, Hamish explotó y no quería soltar el aparato.

John pensó en lo parecidos que eran sus dos amores, tercos, caprichosos, inteligentes también. Los amaba así. Así le gustaban. Sonrió y fue a quitarle a sus dos pequeños el celular.

Definitivamente, tendría que quitar esa parte de la grabación también.

Esa misma noche, fue un poco complicado conseguir que el bebe se fuera a la cama, estaba mas que encantado con poder transportarse gateando de un lugar a otro, John se cansó demasiado, y agotado de cuidar de Hamish, se sentó en el sillón, no quería caer dormido, pero lo hizo. Sherlock se sentó a su lado, se le había hecho costumbre ver dormir a su John, acarició sus cortos cenizos cabellos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy suave, sin intenciones de despertarlo.

\- Eres un excelente padre John, yo no dudaba de que lo serías. - Sherlock sonrió y se paro del sillón, lo dejaría dormir un poco, y lo despertaría luego de acostar a Hamish, así el doctor pueda descansar cómodo en su cama.

Si, el acostaría a su bebe, de el y de su pareja.

Pero antes tenía que esperar a que su hijo se cansara, no debía ser difícil, por mas feliz y lleno de vida que se sienta su hijo por haber empezado a gatear, se le tenían que acabar pronto las energías; ¡Era solo un infante!

Fue a buscar a Hamish, lo encontró tratando de subir las escaleras, si John lo viera se desmayaría. Y con razón. Había llegado a subir tres escalones, iba por el cuarto, y para ser lo frágil que era, era muy peligroso que subiera las escaleras solo, gateando, pero estaba manejándose muy bien, no tuvo mejor idea que agarrar el celular y sacarle una foto a Hamish, para el álbum que John quería hacer, sinceramente, lo que mas deseaba era ayudar al doctor en todo lo que pudiera. Le saco la foto de todos los ángulos posibles y se sentó en la escalera, a su lado, mientras el trataba de subir el otro escalón, va por su quinto, iba muy lento.

Sherlock sonrió por las fotos y se guardo el celular en el bolsillo.

Se paro y alzo al niño, que empezó a quejarse, y su cara empezó a ponerse completamente roja, al borde del llanto, porque el quería subir las escaleras.

\- Te dejaría hacerlo niño, creeme, pero John diría que soy un irresponsable. Y me retaría, a ti no te gusta que Papi te rete, a mi tampoco me gusta que tu Papi me rete... - Suspira. - Así que.. ¿Vas a dormir ya? Vamos, debes hacerlo. - El niño gimió enojado.

Sherlock continuó con su monólogo por un poco mas de tiempo, hasta que le dio un beso en los rizos a su pequeño bebe, una manera de decirle "Adiós, buenas noches, descansa, nunca te lo diré porque soy un capullo pero te amo, porque eres tanto mi hijo como el de John".

Fue hasta la cuna del pequeño y este pataleo haciendo continuos berrinches para que no lo dejara en la cuna.

\- No sea así Hamish, vamos. Acuesta te allí y cierra tus ojos, tienes que dormir, ¿Como alguien no puede dor...? - no terminó la frase porque se dio cuenta de que estaba sonando como John, y no tanto como Sherlock Holmes.

Porque Sherlock Holmes no dormía mucho, lo consideraba necesario - Aunque solo dormía al lado de John. - y además, eso hacia que pensara mas lento y se sintiese aún mas cansado que si dormía. Entonces ¿Porque le reclamaba eso a Hamish como si el fuera una persona normal, que consideraba necesario dormir?

Esto de la paternidad no era fácil.

Y menos para alguien como el.

Alzó a Hamish protestando y fue abajo, miro a John, que dormía profundamente, le puso una manta abrigada encima y prendió la televisión, se acomodo en el sillón, y sentó al nene en sus piernas. Cambió los canales, no había nada bueno. Hasta que Hamish lanzó una risita y trato de robarle el control remoto en cuento cambió el canal, cuando lo regreso observo una caricatura animada bastante vieja y conocida. Hasta el se sabia el nombre, era.. ¿Josh y Terry? ¿Dom y Perry? No... No recordaba el nombre del gato y el ratón que veía correr y perseguirse en la pantalla. Ese era uno de los detalles irrelevantes que decidió borrar de su mente, como muchas otras cosas de su pasado que decidió borrar.

Tras varios segundos después de pensar en el nombre de estos dos personajes, finalmente lo recordó, sus ojos brillaron y sonrió, porque cuando era pequeño hasta a el le gustaba esa caricatura. ¡Tom y Jerry! ¿Como es que lo había olvidado? Se quedó viendo Tom y Jerry, y comentándole a Hamish lo absurdo que era la serie.

Hoy presentaban el capitulo donde la mujer salía de casa y dejaba a su niño con una tonta y distraída niñera que se pasaba hablando por celular con su amiga sobre chicos, y como el bebe podía gatear, se había escapado sin que la ciega lo notase, y Tom y Jerry tenían que estar atrás del bebe para que no le pasará nada malo.

Improbable.

Imposible.

Irreal.

Estúpido.

Empezó a quejarse, esto solos eran los primeros insultos que le había propagado al capitulo.

\- Estoy seguro de que cuando eras pequeño no te quejabas así. - Dijo cierto rubio despertando y estirándose en el sillón. - Ya deja de torturar a Hamish, que tiene que ir a dormir.

El bebe bostezo y Sherlock lo miro indignado.

\- ¿Así que ahora si tienes sueño? ¡Me haces quedar mal frente a tu Papi! - Dijo dramáticamente, viendo como el niño cerraba sus ojitos suavemente y tiraba su cabeza hacia apoyarla contra el brazo de Sherlock.

\- ¡Es que no se puede! John, en este capitulo, el bebe gatea por la calle y llega a una construcción y camina por lugares altos y es imposible que un bebe llegue tan lejos gateando.. ¿No?

\- No lo se, Hamish es tan especial, que nuestro bebe su podría hacer eso - obviamente le estaba tomando el pelo, y le hacia gracia ver que Sherlock no lo tomaba así. - Solo ve a dejarlo en la cuna.

Sherlock así lo hizo.

\- Hey Sherlock, ¿tienes idea de donde esta mi celular? Tuve que sacarles una foto a ti y a Hamish mirando Tom y Jerry desde el tuyo, ya me pase la foto pero no me sirve de nada si no se donde esta mi celular.

\- Toma - Le entregó su celular sacándolo de su bolsillo.

Sherlock prácticamente rogó que John no viera esa noche las fotos que el había tomado. Afortunadamente John estaba tan cansado como el. Los dos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente John despertó a Sherlock gritándole lo mal que estuvo dejar que Hamish subiera solo esos cinco escalones, mientras que Sherlock miraba refunfuñando al piso, avergonzado y jugando con sus dedos nervioso. Susurrando que John era un histérico, pero John solamente le estaba reprochando. Luego dejo de gritarle, y sorpresiva mente lo abrazo con micha fuerza.

\- Gracias por participar, estas fotos irán al álbum solamente porque tu fuiste quien las saco.

Se sonrieron, esas sonrisas a las que estaban acostumbrados a dar y recibir solo de una persona. Escucharon el llanto de Hamish, Sherlock no dejo de sonreír con felicidad y extrañamente se ofreció a ir. John lo miraba salir de la habitación con la boca abierta, mientras que se formaba una amplia sonrisa.

\- Al fin Sherlock. Que buen padre. - río John.

Volvió a mirar en su celular las fotos, hasta que vio a Hamish entrando a su habitación, gateando, mientras agarraba con fuerza una de sus piernas.

\- ¿Que quieres Hamish? - Lo levantó. - ¿Hambre? Bien, vamos.

\- Yo le daré de comer - Se ofreció Sherlock.

Como lo estaba sorprendiendo el día de hoy...

\- ¿Seguro? - Pregunto inseguro el rubio, recordando el episodio de la papilla, pero Sherlock se veía tan dispuesto que no pudo negárselo y le entrego a Hamish, junto con un pequeño y casto beso en los labios.

Hamish ya sabia gatear, se preguntaba cuanto faltaba para que empezara a dar sus primeros pasos. Ahora entendía la frase que tanto escuchaba de los padres "crecen tan rápido".

Sonrió mientras fue a cambiarse para comenzar el día.


	15. Chapter 15

**Título:** Álbum de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capítulo 15.

 **Curiosidad.**

La curiosidad de los niños aumentaba a medida que pasaban los años, tiene mucho que ver con cómo haya estado viviendo el niño en sus pocos meses de vida. Se animará pronto a hacer nuevas acciones, y a descubrir más y más cosas que aunque para todos nosotros son muy comunes, para ellos, al ser tan pequeños son cosas maravillosas y extrañas. Por eso a John le preocupó muchísimo cuando se daba cuenta de que su hijo no sentía curiosidad por ninguna cosa, es como si ya lo hubiese visto todo, como si ya lo supiera. "La inteligencia de su padre" se escuchaba susurrando aquello y se reía luego.

Por eso John se alegró tanto porque su hijo empiece a explorar, aunque sea sólo adentro de las seguras y cálidas paredes de su departamento. John se sentía muy feliz, emocionado.

Hamish se veía en un espejo, cada vez que John lo subía al lavadero del baño, se miraba con curiosidad, intrigado por quien sabe que, quizás por saber que era ese objeto que reflejaba su propia imagen, pero John ni siquiera sabía si a esta edad Hamish sabía que el reflejo que en su espejo veía era el mismo.

O a veces mostraba curiosidad por otros pequeños niños que veía en el coche mientras lo sacaban a pasear.

Era un día de los más helados en Londres, en invierno, John abrigo muy bien a Hamish, después de obligar a Sherlock a ponerse algo más que su bata, pudo hacer que finalmente se colocara un abrigo, y orgulloso dejó al bebé en el suelo, al lado del sillón donde estaba sentado Sherlock cerrando los ojos, aparentemente concentrado en otra cosa que no sea el mundo real. En su palacio mental, donde guardaba todos los archivos importantes.

Algo que a John le pareció extraño, no tenían ningún caso en ese entonces.

Hamish no se movió de su lugar, estaba demasiado tranquilo, quieto, pero suele ser lo contrario, inquieto, curioso, un diablillo.

John hizo (por arte de magia, será) andar una estufa, estaba tiritando del frío y además no quería que Hamish se enfermara.

La estufa tardó unos minutos en calentar, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

\- Ya vuelvo Sherlock, necesitó comprar leche, ya no es sólo para ti y para mí, hay que comprar para Hamish también. - sonrió divertido.

\- Si, pero que Hamish no se tome toda la leche John, ¡La necesitó! Es muy importante.

\- Lo sé, Sherlock, tranquilo. - fue a besar suavemente los rizos de sus dos amores y finalmente se fue.

Mientras que Sherlock miraba a Hamish con seriedad.

\- Lo admito, te has ganando a John. - es lo único que diría, no mencionaría que lo tenía ganando a él. El bebé miraba a los ojos a Sherlock mientras que fruncía un poco las pocas cejas que tiene, en clara señal de no entender nada de lo que hablaba.

Sherlock trató de explicarle pero el niño simplemente miraba confundido. Finalmente Sherlock desistió ante la idea de explicarle a su pequeño hijo, porque si, ahora era suyo también, que había ganado el corazón de Su John Watson.

Agarró la laptop y la puso en su regazo.

Un tiempo más tarde, - el detective consultor no sabría decir si, horas, minutos o segundos. - sintió el llanto de Hamish. Y por algún motivo se sintió totalmente mal. Sí. Sherlock Holmes, sintiéndose mal porque un niño llora, ¡Pero si eso es lo que hacen todos los niños! De todas formas alejó la laptop de él sólo para ver como Hamish chillaba, y se agitaba su mano.

No le llevó ni un minuto saber que la curiosidad de Hamish lo llevó hasta el aparato tan extraño que emanaba calor, la estufa. Y por tocarla se había quemado la mano.

Suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Hamish era tan curioso como sus padres, Sherlock sonrió un poco pensando en si aquello era bueno o malo.

Camino rápido hasta el, con la única intención de callar el llanto de una vez. Alzó al pequeño rubio y tomó su pequeña mano, roja por recientemente haberse quemado. Sherlock empezó a moverse inseguro, como veía que hacia John para calmarlo, pero Hamish no se callaba, entró en pánico, y miró para todos lados, tendría que haber alguna cosa con la que podría distraer al niño.

Harto del llanto, Sherlock, respiro hondo y decidió sacar su "lado paterno" ese que creía inexistente, sólo por esta vez, porque John no estaba ahí para burlarse ni sacarle una foto más para el álbum.

Tomó de nuevo con una de sus manos su manito, y entonces depósito un suave y cálido beso en la zona quemada de la mano.

Entonces escuchó el sonido característico que hacia un celular al sacar fotos, pero al menos el bebé se había tranquilizado. John sonreía y contemplaba la foto que había sacado, adorable sin duda.

Sherlock enrojeció desde la punta de los pies hasta las orejas, y John tuvo la necesidad de sacarle otra foto, pero decidió que su pobre amado estaría pasando demasiada vergüenza ya.

\- Sabía que Hamish también te había ganado a ti. - el detective gruñó en respuesta. - Vamos, no te pongas gruñón. Eres un buen padre.

\- Sólo lo hice porque el niño no se paraba de llorar y...

\- Cállate, Sherlock, no lo arruines. - John río una vez más.


	16. Chapter 16

**Título:** Álbum de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capítulo 16

 **Un día en el trabajo con papa.**

La señora Hudson le hacía mimos y cariños a Hamish mientras le hablaba de que era un bebé encantador, el más lindo de todos, y el pequeño inflaba su pecho con orgullo y sonreía o se reía con fuerza. Sherlock estaba tirado en el sillón murmurando lo aburrido que estaba, y John, sentado en el otro sillon, sonriendo como bobo mientras simulaba leer el periódico pero en realidad observaba a su hijo y a su casera, le encantaba como las risas del bebé llenaban el lugar.

Sus planes para hoy eran bañar y sacar a pasear a Hamish, ya que no trabaja en la clínica ese día.

Pero por desgracia recibió una llamada de Sarah que le pedía por favor que regrese al hospital, era una operación muy importante que definiría si el paciente vivía o moría, y John no se pudo negar.

\- Voy a la clínica, señora Hudson, por favor encargase del bebé.

\- Oh, encantada John. - reía la mujer abrazando Hamish.

Sherlock miró a John ofendido, ¿Y a él no iba a pedirle que lo cuide? ¿Que acaso no era el padre de la criatura? John lo notó y agregó.

\- Si, tú también Sherlock, cuida de Hamish. - dijo no muy seguro y se marchó.

La señora Hudson siguió malcriando a Hamish como si fuese su propio nieto, - aunque sentía que eso era - hasta que recibió una llamada de la señora Turner. Le aviso a Sherlock que debía irse y se fue, Sherlock ni atención le había prestado. Hasta que luego de media hora se enteró, miró al pequeño niño que se chupaba el dedo en el piso de su sala, y empezó a quejarse.

\- ¡Si no tengo un caso en los próximos veinte segundos voy a explotar! Estoy aburrido, John. - volvió a mirar al bebé. - tú no eres John, ¡Pierde su gracia y sentido si no eres John! - se quejaba con el niño como si este pudiese entenderle. - No puedes comprender mi sufrimiento, ¿verdad? - cuando hizo su parte dramática el bebé no evitó reírse a carcajadas.

El detective consultor bufo, pero sus ojos brillaron al sentir vibrar su teléfono y respondió. ¡Al fin! Un caso que Lestrade le había asignado, y era un seis. Un seis era más de lo que esperaba.

La señora Hudson no estaba, así que sólo le quedaba una opción. Cargo todo lo que tenía que tener en un bolso, pañales, mamadera con leche tibia, muñecos para que se entretenga, y un chupete por si decide chillar en la escena del crimen y no lo deja pensar.

\- Ni una palabra sobre esto a John, ¿Entendido? Tu papá me mataría. - le dijo al nene mientras se colocaba las mangas de una bolsa que servía para cargar bebés en el pecho. Según John ese aparato era muy útil, y se llamaba portabebes, nunca antes lo habían usado, pues te hacia ridículo con un bebé colgando en una bolsa como si fueras un canguro, pero qué más da, era útil.

Le permitiría moverse mejor que con un coche de bebé.

Sonrió pensando que era una maravillosa idea.

Pero al llegar al Scotland Yard, todos se le quedaron mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, Sherlock los ignoró como solía hacer. Llegó y se puso frente a Donovan.

\- ¿Trajiste al bebé a la escena del crimen, psicópata? Sabía que estabas loco, pero esto, esto...

Sherlock no se molestó en escucharla y paso directamente, Lestrade miró sorprendido en dirección a Sherlock. Pronto sintió una fastidiosa presencia, Sherlock giro para encontrarse con Anderson, riendo a carcajadas.

\- El rarito - tomo aire antes de continuar hablando, muy divertido para hablar-, el fenómeno llevando un porta bebés. - sus risas empezaron a hacerse más fuertes y frunció el ceño.

Sherlock bajo la mirada y notó que su hijo tenía el ceño fruncido también y sus pequeños brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Sonrió porque la expresión le hizo recordar a John cuando le reñía por algo.

\- Callate Anderson, y sal de aquí. Bajas mi coeficiente intelectual y bajaras el de mi hijo si no te vas.

El coeficiente intelectual de Hamish era obviamente mayor al de Anderson, quien, sin poder parar de reír trató de respirar y contestarle.

\- Anderson, será mejor que te vayas. - dijo Lestrade muy serio.

El oficial miró con odio a Sherlock y se marchó, solo entonces Lestrade se rió con fuerza, porque tenía que admitir: Nada lo había preparado para encontrarse ahora con ese bastardo genio con un portabebes, cargando a su sobrino. Miró que Sherlock de nuevo se disgustaba y decidió parar de reír. Pero cuando paro, fue para gritarle a Sherlock que a los bebés no se los lleva a escenas del crimen, y que John y Mycroft los matarían a ambos, a Sherlock por traer al bebé, y a Lestrade por dejarlo.

\- Vamos, será la primera vez que me ayude en un caso, y no será la última, se tiene que acostumbrar Gavin, mi hijo va a ser el segundo mejor detective consultor del mundo, después de mí, por supuesto. - dijo con orgullo sonriendo de lado.

\- Mira Sherlock, primero que nada, mi nombre es Greg, si no te importa memorizarlo. - gruñó él. - y segundo, no importa que lo que hayas dicho haya sido hasta tierno, ¡Saca a Hamish de aquí, ahora! - dijo finalmente molesto y perdiendo la paciencia, Sherlock hizo una mueca de fastidio porque Lestrade le había dicho que era tierno y Hamish sólo se chupa el dedo.

\- Solo déjame mirar el cuerpo, te diré quién es el asesino y me iré.

\- Más te vale que sea así, pero dame a Hamish, no quiero que lo acerques al cadáver.

\- Eres una molestia, Gavin.

El detective consultor se agachó frente al cuerpo sin vida del hombre y empezó a deducir, habían sido su propio hermano, y su mujer colaboró, porque el hermano de la víctima y su esposa tenían un amorío.

Cuando termino su deducción Lestrade le devolvió a Hamish y fueron directamente a la casa del señor Harrison, la víctima.

Hamish en el camino había hecho pucheros y llorado, Sherlock le daba la mamadera mientras bajaban, después volvió a guardarla y entraron en la casa a la fuerza, atraparon a la mujer. Pero el hermano se escapó por la puerta de atrás, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Sherlock corrió tras él, sosteniendo con un brazo a su bebé, aunque él estaba en el portabebés a Sherlock le daba terror que esa bolsa que sostenía a su hijo se soltara o rompiera y Hamish caiga al suelo.

El asesino se detuvo en un callejón sin salida, Sherlock no tardó en seguirlo.

\- ¡Quieto! - dijo molesto, no tenía un arma con el pero confiaba en que Scotland Yard llegaría pronto.

\- Escuché sobre usted detective Holmes.

\- Detective consultor. - corrigió.

\- Claro, atrapó a muchos, pero a mí, no. - el hombre salió corriendo de nuevo y Sherlock no dudo en estirar su brazo y sostenerlo con fuerza.

\- No te vas a ir, Harrison, mataste a tu hermano. Y aunque yo tenga ganas de hacerle lo mismo al mío, cometiste un homicidio.

Hamish miraba con curiosidad hacia arriba a su papá, y al hombre que sostenía.

Sherlock se decidió por tirar al piso al criminal antes de que decidiera hacer algo, y ante el movimiento brusco Hamish reaccionó con un llanto potente.

\- ¡Hamish! Shh, tranquilo, estas bien, aquí esta papa - lo alzó y empezó a hablarle mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- No puedo creer que un hombre con un portabebés me haya atrapado. - dijo más para sí mismo el hombre y Sherlock le pegó una patada para que se calle.

Logró calmar a Hamish, lo abrazaba contra su pecho y sentía como el pequeño cuerpo del niño se relajaba en sus brazos y se permitía dormir, unas luces rojas y azules delataban la llegada de las autoridades.

\- Como siempre la policía llegando tarde. - le dijo a Lestrade mientras pateaba al homicida, que había logrado mantener quieto en el lugar.

\- Como siempre Sherlock Holmes resolviendo el misterio, y con un bebé a cuestas. - gruñó Gregory. - No voy a cubrirte esta vez.

Sherlock colocó de nuevo a su hijo en el portabebés y miró la hora, tomó un taxi lo más rapido que pudo, John debería llegar al Baker Street en menos de media hora.

Cuando abrió la puerta, John se encontraba frente a la misma, con los brazos cruzados y cara de querer reprender a Sherlock, el detective empezó a sudar, a veces John podía ser muy peligroso si se enojaba.

Greg no le podía haber dicho tan rápido todo, ¿O sí?

\- Lestrade ya me contó todo. - dijo con seriedad.

\- Puedo explicarlo.

\- No, no puedes Sherlock. - respiro hondo y sonrió divertido. - me parece sumamente dulce que hayas rechazado un caso por tener que cuidar de Hamish.

Sherlock se sorprendió bastante, entonces... Lestrade no le había dicho la verdad, sonrió una vez más, y acarició los rizos dorados de su pequeño futuro detective, en el trabajo no había hecho mucho para ayudar, pero era un bebé, ya crecería, y Sherlock le enseñaría todo lo que sabe a cerca de deducir y resolver crímenes.

Incluso le dieron ganas de llevar a su hijo al trabajo más seguido, pero John lo mataría.

\- Debes ser el hombre que lleva un portabebés más sexy del mundo. - le susurro John al oído. - ¿Vamos a la cama? Aprovechemos que el bebé duerme.

Sherlock sonrió, al fin, después de salir perjudicado casi todos los días, salió triunfante este.

\- Pero antes, una foto para el álbum.

Claro, como podría olvidar a John y sus fotos. John le sacó a Sherlock una foto con Hamish en el portabebés durmiendo muy tranquilamente y a un Sherlock sonriendo victorioso.

Luego de poner con cuidado a Hamish en la cuna y sacarle el porta bebés a Sherlock de encima, ambos subieron con una sonrisa a la habitación.


	17. Chapter 17

**Título:** Álbum de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capítulo 17.

 **Primeros pasos**

John nunca se va a olvidar de la felicidad que sintió al ver a su bebé pararse sólo, y dio dos pasos, aunque casi al instante se cayó al piso haciéndose un chichón en la frente e hizo un puchero, John podía asegurar que el bebé estaba conteniendo el llanto. Sherlock sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Ves, John? El bebé recién esta por caminar, ¡Los bebés demoran tanto en aprender las cosas!

John giró los ojos, hace un tiempo que el detective consultor había aceptado al niño en su apartamento, el único problema es que a veces Sherlock pensaba que el bebé era como un adulto mini, y lo trataba como tal.

\- Para ser un genio, no sabes nada de bebés, aprenden unos meses antes o después del año, es normal. Justamente a los doce meses... - sonríe. - Dentro de un tiempo será su primer cumpleaños, ¿Qué te parece? Nuestro niño va a cumplir un año...

Dijo John acariciando los rizos dorados de su pequeño Hamish.

\- Sólo no llores John, no me gusta que llores.

John se ríe divertido, estaba emocionado pero estaba claro que no iba a llorar por eso, aunque era un evento muy especial.

\- John, le sacaste foto a todo, a la primera vez que se paró sólo, agarrándose se algún mueble, también cuando flexionó las rodillas por primera vez y cuando se sentó y paro sin la ayuda de nada. ¡Yo hago todas esas cosas! Y nunca me sacas fotos o me gravas cuando lo hago.

John de verdad quería reírse muy fuerte, por esta discusión tan estúpida que su pareja estaba empezando.

\- Ya basta Sherlock - John sacó su celular y sacó varias fotos de su lindo bebé parándose nuevamente. -, algún día crecerá y podrá lograr cosas fantásticas, como su papi -dijo mirando a John con una sonrisita - pero el día de hoy, su mayor desafío es aprender a caminar, y a hablar, por favor Sherlock...

Sherlock se levantó del sillón y se fue a sentar, justo al frente de su bebé, Hamish, tambaleándose, dando un paso, apoyando la planta del pie adelante, y después movió la otra pierna, al tercer paso estaba apuntó de caerse pero Sherlock logró atraparlo.

La foto de John logró captar el momento exacto, el momento justo cuando Hamish era atrapado en los brazos de su papa, y Sherlock sonreía sinceramente. Era claro que iba a estar en el álbum, además, era su nuevo fondo de pantalla.

\- Yo le enseñaré a este niño a caminar - muy seguro, dijo, sin quitar la sonrisa sincera de su cara, el detective.

\- ¿Seguro?

-¿Que tan difícil puede ser? Por si te olvidas, John, resolví misterios que, de no haber sido por mi, no sólo no se hubieran resuelto si no que el culpable del horrendo crimen seguiría suelto por las calles de Londres y sería muy peligroso.

\- Ya deja de hacerte el dramático - dijo riéndose John -. Iré a buscar mi cámara para gravarlos, no empieces a enseñarle sin mí. - el soldado dio una orden y lamentablemente Sherlock debería cumplirla.

Miro con desconfianza a Hamish a los ojos, y le susurro.

\- Escucha, Hamish, hagamos esto por John. Yo tampoco quiero enseñarte todo el día a hacer algo tan fácil como caminar, preferiría estar experimentando con mis cabezas, lo sabes, ¿No? Además, yo prácticamente nací caminando. A tu edad estaba tratando de deducir porque la leche tibia no estaba tan tibia, seguramente, no recuerdo mucho a esa edad, como sabrás...

El bebé lo veía haciendo un puchero, y frunciendo las cejas, arrugando su pequeño entrecejo, haciendo que Sherlock casi se ría por lo cómica que era la hermosa cara de su bebé. Aunque parecía que a Hamish no le agradaba lo que escuchaba, Sherlock a veces pensaba que su hijo en serio entendía lo que el decía. Aunque era imposible que un bebe entendiera.

John llegó con la cámara, sonriendo, y listo para grabar como es que su bebé daba sus primeros pasos, y aprendía y a caminar, hubo algunas veces en las que se cayó y lloró, pero fueron muchas más veces las que se levantó y trató de seguir caminando, Sherlock agarraba con cariño sus pequeñas, suaves y frágiles manos, y ayudó a su hijo, orgulloso cuando el niño podía dar más de cuatro pasos sin caerse.

Finalmente, Hamish se cansó, y Sherlock lo alzó, y puso en la cuna.

John paro la grabación, con una sonrisa, era una lástima que no pudiera poner los vídeos en el álbum.

Agarró la mano de Sherlock.

\- Gracias. - le dijo a su pareja - Por hacer esto por mí, y por Hamish... Eres el mejor, Sherlock.

\- Lo sé, soy el mejor - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ya, vamos a la cama, a hacer algunas cosas, más que dormir. - dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Sherlock sonrió de la misma manera, y subieron escaleras arriba, agarrados de la mano.


	18. Chapter 18

**Título:** Álbum de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Mención de sexo.

Capítulo 18.

 **Amor de padres**

Y ahí estaba el más brillante detective consultor de los tiempos, luchando con el pañal, maldito y condenado pañal. Eso quería decir pero no podía, no en voz alta, porque si John lo escuchaba maldecir frente al bebé no había sexo, y él quería sexo.

\- Lo que yo quiero saber es cuando vas a aprender a ir al baño sólo, como nene grande, - Se quejó Sherlock, mientras su bebé se reía, seguramente de él - ¿De qué te sirve caminar sólo, si no puedes ir a baño? Dependes de un maldito pañal, y de alguien que te lo cambie... ¡Al menos aprende a cambiarte el pañal sólo!

\- ¡Sherlock! Deja de hablarle al bebé como si fuera su culpa.

\- ¿Qué, no lo es? - dijo confundido.

\- No, no lo es. - dijo John, haciéndose presente en el baño para mirar como Sherlock ponía el pañal. - Lo estás poniendo mal.

\- Tú sigue leyendo tu libro. - dijo molesto, arrugando la nariz.

El libro tenía el título _**"Amor de padres"**_ y tenía en la tapa otras oraciones que decían _**"todo lo que necesitas saber de tu bebé",**_ Sherlock miro sorprendido a John.

\- ¿Necesitas muchos libros para saber de bebés? Necesitaría alguno para poder soportarlo cuando sea más grande y se vuelva molesto. - el bebé volvía a hacer ese puchero, y balbucea cosas, mientras hacía algunas burbujas con la boca. - ¡John, babea! - dice quejándose.

\- ¡Shh! Sherlock... - dice leyendo un par de páginas del libro.

\- Busca como hacer que pare de babear - dijo Sherlock a la vez que cargo en sus brazos a Hamish, y sus rizos le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. -Deberíamos cortarle el pelo.

\- ¿Estás loco? Tiene unos bellos rizos.

John se negó profundamente, y fue a dormir, Sherlock acostó a Hamish.

Normalmente el no daba problemas a la hora de dormir, pero esa noche se escuchó un llanto fuerte.

\- Yo voy.

Sherlock se ofreció, era muy fácil el porqué, realmente no quería dormir y John lo obligaba, a veces dormía porque quería (muy pocas) y muchas otras por obligación, esta vez era una de ellas, encendió las luces al llegar al cuarto de Hamish, lo alzó y revisó si tenía el pañal sucio, no, también pensó en que podía tener hambre, pero antes de ir a prepararle la leche o la maldita papilla (tenía problemas con la papilla) lo vio distinto, estaba muy rojo y salía agua de su nariz, con una servilleta le limpio la nariz y puso una de sus frías manos en la frente de su pequeño, tenía un resfriado.

\- ¿No puedes ir al baño sólo y ahora tienes que enfermarte? Vas a preocupar a John... - susurra, y pone al bebé en la cuna, lo lleno de mantas y fue a buscar a John.

No podía hacer más, no sabía qué hacer, John era el doctor, cuando llegó a la habitación logró percibir el cansancio de su pareja, suspiro derrotado, no quería despertar a John, que en realidad no estaba del todo dormido, pero trataba. Buscó una solución rápida, y consiguió el libro, en la mesa de luz del médico, con cuidado lo tomó y salió de puntillas a la habitación de Hamish. Empezó a leer, buscando alguna página que te hable de cuando tu bebé se enferma.

" _Lo más aconsejable es llevarlo lo más pronto posible con un médico profesional "_

\- Dime algo que no sepa. - le habló al libro, molesto - ¿Y qué pasa si son las cuatro de la mañana y no puedo llevarlo? Libro inútil sin respuestas... - susurró, más bien sonó como un gruñido, pero siguió leyendo.

 _"En caso de que sea de noche y no pueda, si tiene fiebre ponga un pañuelo húmedo en su cabeza, en su frente" Sherlock siguió las instrucciones "también se dice que el contacto físico con los padres podría funcionar, hagale cariño, así se siente protegido y seguro"_

Ridículo, ¿Sherlock Holmes abrazando a un bebe solo porque está enfermo? No, él no era del tipo... Afectuoso. Cuando Hamish volvió a llorar decidió que iba a intentarlo, sólo para demostrarle a John que podía ocuparse del bebe sin él (aunque eso no sea cierto) cargo en sus brazos al niño y fue a sentarse al sillón.

\- Bueno, aquí el libro dice que tengo que demostrarte mi amor como buen padre. - empezó a contarle al bebé, que no paraba de estornudar - Quizás así te duermas.

Abrazo a su niño y acarició sus "rizos de oro", el niño parecía mucho más tranquilo, pero no podía dormirse, y Hamish tenía sueño, así que no tardó mucho en empezar a hacer pucheros, casi iniciando un llanto, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Sherlock agarró el chupete que pocas veces Hamish usaba, y se lo metió a la boca para que él bebe no llorara, después agarró el libro nuevamente y lee.

" _Sería bueno que le cante una canción de cuna a su bebé, así va a dormir tranquilo"_

¿Canción de cuna? El no cantaba, Hamish seguramente lloraría si empezaba a cantar, por lo horrible y ridícula que sonaría su voz, además no conocía ninguna. Tuvo que buscar en YouTube alguna canción, encontró muchas, todas ridículas. Empezó a cantarle la más normal, Manuelita, la tortuga que se fue a París.

Cuando John fue a ver a Hamish, no podía creer que el niño tenga cerrados los ojos, por dormirse mientras que Sherlock le cantaba Manuelita. Sherlock parecía estar en su palacio mental, porque no escuchó los pasos de John, quien aprovechó para grabar el momento y sacarles una fotografía, para el álbum.

Cuando Sherlock se enteró, al día siguiente le rogó, suplicó e imploró a John para que borrase el vídeo, pero el estaba ocupado reproduciendo una y otra vez la grabación en su celular.


	19. Chapter 19

**Título:** Álbum de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Algunas palabras groseras.

Capítulo 19.

 **Primera palabra**

A sus casi trece meses, su niño, ya podía caminar, tropezándose por supuesto pero ya bastante bien. En pocos días era él una fecha muy especial, el día en que su niño había nacido, al fin iba a cumplir un año de edad y John estaba tan emocionado y que a cada rato le sacaba fotos, con la cámara y el celular no tan sólo a Hamish y Sherlock, a la señora Hudson, al té con café y galletas que prepara. ¡Incluida la condenada calavera de la sala! Sherlock se sorprendió cuando le sacó tantas fotos a Víctor, sabiendo que John odiaba la maldita y horripilante calavera, por eso pudo deducir que su pobre Watson estaba pasando por ataques de ansiedad, si no hubiese estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos hubiese logrado ver que John le estaba sacando fotos a aquel almohadón en la sala, que tenía la bandera de Inglaterra, también a su violín, repetidas veces.

\- ¡John! Para, maldición - se quejó haciendo una rabieta Sherlock.

\- ¿No sabes qué día es pasado mañana? - dijo, en tono alterado, casi gritando, haciendo que el pobre Sherlock se encogiera en su lugar.

\- Es... ¿San Valentín?

Cuando vio a John, Sherlock se preguntó si había dicho algo malo, el detective consultor nunca le puso mucha atención a aquellas fechas, consideró que por eso estaba así el doctor, tan alterado, puesto a que se enojaba _(y con buenos motivos)_ cuando se olvidaba de las fechas de los días **"especiales."** Y entre ellos estaba el día de San Valentín, o navidad, aunque este último es imposible de olvidar gracias a los insoportables villancicos, los colores rojo, blanco y verde puestos en cada rincón, y las medias y los muérdagos colgados, la víspera de navidad sí que era aburrida. También el San Valentín, sólo podía darse cuenta de que el 14 de febrero estaba cerca cuando todos iban a comprar chocolates, peluches, globos y flores (entre otras cosas absurdas, cursis y aburridas) para sus respectivas parejas.

\- ¡No! Algo todavía más importante que sólo un día para dar regalos...

\- ¿El día del padre? Eres un excelente papa, John, y...

\- Yo lo soy, ¡Tú no!

Estaba rojo de la ira, serio, y Sherlock no tenía idea de porque esa acusación y esa agresividad, Hamish estaba sentado en el piso de la sala, jugando con su tren, cuando ve a John extrañado y Sherlock no lo culpa, no es normal ver a John así, quizás si gritando enojado, pero... No a este punto, agarró su celular sólo para saber qué día era y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Ya entiendes? Mierda, Sherlock...

\- No groserías delante de Hamish.

\- ¡Cállate! - grito enojado - A mí no me cambies de tema, supuesto genio, no te conviene - el detective estaba algo preocupado, porque si John no dejaba de gritar iba a explotar -. Pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de tu hijo, acaso no te habías dado cuenta.

Sherlock trataba de justificarse con que estaba aburrido, y tenía otras cosas en la cabeza como el caso anterior, y John siguió gritándole, hasta que se volvió una discusión seria y el pobre Hamish estaba al borde de las lágrimas, empezando a lloriquear.

\- ¡Papá!

Ambos adultos permanecieron callados, ninguno abría la boca de la impresión. Aquel bebé, había dicho su primera palabra. No era nada original, como había esperado Sherlock, ni lo había dicho con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, como había esperado John que lo hiciera, pero para los dos había sido lo más hermoso del mundo. Gracias a dios que tenía la cámara grabando, quizás había grabado la conversación, pero también la primera palabra de Hamish y por eso era un vídeo muy especial.

\- ¡Papá!

Llamó de nuevo, el nene, ya tan grande para John, y el corazón tanto suyo como el de Sherlock latieron fuerte, conmovidos ambos se acercaron, Hamish estaba haciendo un puchero, y como hijo de Sherlock era un jodido caprichoso, alzaba los brazos, pedía que lo alzaran y le presten atención. John no podía negarse, siempre consentía a sus niños Holmes. Alzó a Hamish y beso su cabeza, con cuidado y cariño, giro a ver a Sherlock.

\- Era mentira Sherlock, no eres un mal padre.

\- Pero soy un idiota, no recordaba el cumpleaños de Hamish. - se encontraba visiblemente afectado por este hecho.

\- Un idiota, pero no un mal papá.

\- Papá.

\- Si, papá, amor. - le contestó John a su bebé sonriendo. - Siento que no haya dicho algo más original, sé que hubieses preferido que su palabra fuera quizás _**"cadáver"**_ o _**"muerte"**_ quizás _**"crimen"**_ pero...

\- No.

\- ¿No qué?

\- No, John, me gusta que papá haya sido su primera palabra.

\- ¿Aunque no sea demasiado original?

\- Para mí fue perfecto, aunque haya sido cualquier palabra, fue su primera, y me da igual cual haya sido, me pareció lo más perfecto que es escuchado... Junto a tu voz.

\- Eso fue lo más tierno que me habías dicho, Sherlock - John se sentía muy enternecido, por los eventos que acababan de pasar, su hijo había dicho su primera palabra y Sherlock se había puesto tan cursi. -, quizás te perdone la próxima vez que olvides San Valentín.

La verdad es que, para John Watson, la voz de su bebé, y el violín de Sherlock, eran las dos melodías más hermosas que había escuchado.


	20. Chapter 20

**Título:** Álbum de vida.

 **Resumen:** A Sherlock le costara aceptar al nuevo inquilino del Baker Street, que roba la atención de SU doctor. Mini reto: 20 días Parent!lock del foro I'm Sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Para este capítulo ningunas

Capítulo 20.

 **Foto familiar**

La felicidad en el Baker Street podía sentirse a kilómetros, era el cumpleaños de Hamish, finalmente su niño al fin tenía un año, a la noche era la reunión, pero durante el día se encargaron de mimarlo y hacerlo jugar todo el tiempo, John más que Sherlock.

\- ¿Quienes vienen esta noche?

\- Mi hermana, tu hermano, Greg y la pequeña Berenice, Sherrinford, su esposa y sus pequeños Charlotte y Dominique fueron invitados también, si no te molesta...

\- Si me molesta.

\- No me importa -ignoró lo que Sherlock decía, y continuó hablando -. También Mike, Molly y la señora Hudson.

\- Obviamente.

\- Obviamente. - respondió con una leve sonrisita John, acariciando los rizos de su bebé.

\- Al menor descuido ya se habrá ido de la casa, y se habrá casado con una hermosa mujer, o quizás un hombre, o loquesea que lo haga feliz, y tendrá hijos, y nosotros seremos abuelos y...

\- John, ¿Has pensando en tener otro bebé?

Y con eso todos los cristales se rompieron, en la mente del Dr. Watson.

\- ¿Sherlock, acaso quieres otro bebé?

\- Yo no dije... Bueno, basta de rodeos, si quiero, John. Deja de hacer preguntas obvias.

\- Esta vez que sea una niña.

Y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de ambos.

* * *

A la noche, los invitados empezaron a caer, Harriet llegó con Caroline, su nueva pareja, la señora Hudson, con un regalo, un hermoso y pequeño suéter para el niño, tejido por ella, con ayuda de Molly, que también llegó, con su nuevo prometido, Mike también, sólo que el dejó a su familia en casa, Mycroft hizo acto de presencia con su porte elegante, apoyando en el piso su paraguas, con el pecho hinchado y la cabeza en alto, a su par, estaba un Gregory con una sonrisa simple, algo encorvado, y traía en sus manos la torta, al lado de Lestrade había una pequeña pelirroja, cuando no, Berenice, imitando a su padre, sosteniendo con orgullo su paraguas de Hello Kitty, hinchando su pecho y manteniendo la cabeza en alto, John se empezó a carcajear, seguido por Greg, mientras que los hermanos Holmes y Berenice no entendían nada. Después, un poco más tarde, Sherrinford hizo aparición con su hermosa esposa, Jessica y sus pequeños mostritos (así les dicen tanto Sherlock como Berenice en secreto) bien llega, Sherrinford estaba sobre Hamish dándole besitos y haciéndole cosquillas, y después fue directamente por Berenice, que antes de ser lanzada otra vez salió corriendo, prefería cualquier cosa antes que jugar al avión con su tío otra vez. Aunque, la peor parte de la noche para la pequeña Ber era cuidar de todos sus primitos. Eso sí era trabajo.

\- ¡No toques eso, no! ¡Charlotte! - esa era Berenice tratando de alejar a su prima de las cosas de vidrio. -. Alto, ¡No, Dominique! - salió corriendo sólo para que Dominique no se trepara en los muebles, finalmente suspira derrotada y mira a Hamish, le habla como si pudiese entenderla - estos dos me quitan las ganas de ser mama cuando sea grande. - dijo en un gruñido pesado, pero recuperando su postura derecha "no doblar los hombros" había dicho su padre - pero tu Hamish, que eres el que cumple años, te portas excelente.

Le habló a su pequeño primo, dándole una sonrisa cómplice.

Mientras que los adultos tenían conversaciones, no más maduras que los niños pero conversaciones interesantes por lo menos. Sherrinford había querido decirle a la señora Hudson "nana" y ella, lo dejó, fascinada por el nuevo apodo que uno de sus niños Holmes le había puesto, Molly participaba pocas veces, algo tímidamente, pero podía notarse que no se sentía incómoda en ese ambiente, lo mismo para su prometido, que hablaba con Caroline, la novia de Harriet, mientras que esta hablaba con Jessica, y le preguntaba cómo era ser mamá, Greg también se unió a la conversación, hablándoles de su experiencia paterna, que era lo más agotador que había hecho en su vida, pero lo que más había valido la pena, aquellas noches sin dormir y o tener que lidiar con berrinches (de la niña o del padre) y John estuvo de acuerdo, Sherlock y Mycroft tenían unas de esas conversaciones, de las que nadie entendía nada, sólo ellos dos.

John se sorprendió de que todo iba bien. Exceptuando, claro, el partido de ajedrez que tenían Mycroft y Sherlock, era interminable, cada vez que uno iba a ganar, el otro hacía un movimiento con una pieza, no importa que sea un alfil, un peón, una torre o si quiera un caballo, lograba que la partida se extendiera media hora más, hasta que con un acuerdo, John y Greg le quitaron el tablero y guardaron las piezas, ambos hombres replicaron, a lo que sus parejas contestaron con un beso y John anunció que iban a soplar las velitas.

Greg alzó en sus brazos a su muñequita, su pelirroja princesa, le decía a veces para hacerla enojar. Jessica alzó a Charlotte para que pudiera ver y Sherrinford a Dominique, totalmente exaltado, y emocionado por soplar las velitas y comer pastel. John alzó a Hamish y lo paro con cuidado en una silla para que alcanzara a soplar las velitas, todos cantaron con entusiasmo el cumpleaños feliz y John casi puede jurar que vio cómo se caía una lágrima del rostro de Sherlock. Todos aplaudieron cuando el niño soplo las velas, ayudado por sus padres, ya que soplaba muy despacio. John había pedido a todos que sacasen millones de fotos, después de eso, todos ya tranquilos, habiendo comido un pedazo de torta, John les pidió que se acomodaran, pues no les iba a dejar marchar así de fácil sin una foto familiar de recuerdo, era una escena maravillosa, como todo esa gente que se amaba a pesar de tener sus diferencias podían estarse abrazando, para hacer para siempre este momento, porque para John fotografiar un momento es hacerlo infinito, es hacerlo para siempre.

Todos abrazados, y se dijo que aquella, aquella de ahí, era su familia, y estaba orgulloso y agradecido por la familia que le había tocado. Puso la cámara en posición y fue corriendo para salir también en la foto, justo a un lado de Hamish, que estaba en brazos de Sherlock en esos momentos. La foto salió, salió perfecta, hicieron inmortal el momento, Harriet no tomaba, Mycroft y Sherlock no discutían, Charlotte y Dominique ya no hacían escándalo, Sherrinford ya no saltaba y estaba súper emocionado y Hamish no podía hacer nada más que reírse. John quiso llorar de la alegría.

* * *

Al otro día, se dio cuenta que con esa foto, terminaba su álbum, _"que mejor foto que esta para finalizar, ¿No?"_ Se dijo, y finalmente la puso en el álbum, sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura, justo cuando él se encargaba de poner con una lapicera en la primera oja del álbum "Año 1° de Hamish Scott Holmes Watson"

\- Entonces habrá más álbumes.

\- Por supuesto que sí, este y muchos más.

Dijo con una sonrisa que Sherlock correspondió, y luego se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

 _ **«Esta es mi familia, este es mi hogar, nunca me he sentido tan afortunado como ahora, que se lo que tengo es lo más valioso del mundo. Mi familia son las personas que amo, y que están para mí, aun cuando no tengan la obligación, aquellos que te hacen reír, o incluso los parientes lejanos que poco conoces, pero te caen extremadamente bien, pero en especial, cuando hablo de familia, pienso sobre todo en mi esposo y en mi bebé, que ahora tiene un año, ya, y pronto tendrá muchos años más, años que serán inmortales porque abre grabado y fotografiado cada momento, cuando Hamish sea grande y tenga una familia propia, siempre podré ver los álbumes y recordar que el sigue siendo mi pequeño bebé, aunque haya crecido, siempre va a serlo. La familia es una bendición, hay que cuidarla»**_

* * *

 **Notas:** Muchísimas gracias a todas o todos los que siguieron esta historia desde un principio y se tomaron la molestia de leer, siempre poniendo comentarios y alentándome para seguir adelante con el fanfic, aunque mi inspiración estaba algo oxidada era tiempo de concluir con esta historia y que mejor forma. Gracias. Especialmente a **Mashimaro111** , **lavida134** , **Prince BSlocked** , **mESTEFANIAb** , por los comentarios, esta es la historia más larga que hice, y si les causó ternura, o las hice llorar, o cualquier cosa, me siento muy feliz por eso. Nos leemos en otra historia c'':


End file.
